


I Can't Get You off my Mind (and Maybe I'm Crazy but it's True)

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Regina, Art Director Regina, Artist Emma, Bit of Drama, F/F, G!P Regina, Knotting, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Emma, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, Use of beards but they aren't mentioned too much, a/b/o dynamics, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Regina is a famous art dealer, Emma is her artist. By circumstance of meeting, they discover they're each others mates. It wouldn't be an issue if they didn't already have boyfriends. But when the draw of the mate bond gets to be too much, what choice will they make? And how will it change their world? Omegaverse AU. Alpha Regina Omega Emma.





	1. Daffodils and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> My second take on omegaverse with an Alpha Regina because there's still not enough in this category. This will be a shorter series than my first one but I hope y'all enjoy it too :)

Regina started noticing the scent whenever she would visit her Boston Headquarters. At first it was just a whiff here or there. Like the scent outside the revolving doors. Or the scent in a lingering hallway or room. But it was never close enough. Never close enough to her because she towered in her heels, shrouded in arrogance and her high position of power. She was, after all, the art director and owner of three notable art galleries; one in Boston, one in New York and one in LA. And she was busy planning to open one in France.

But, she was always busy. Either having to oversee this or that, or pouring over the details of a new art piece so she could make a profitable investment.

So, she didn't pay much attention to the scent. One of daffodils and daisies and just pure sunshine in a bright field of long stalks of wheat. It made her warm, it made her usually unamused lips jerk up in a private smile. But the moment was fleeting because then her phone was ringing or some hapless assistant was calling her name, trying to get her to sign something or another.

She would notice it every time she was in Boston but she never bothered to ask anyone about it or stop to ponder on it. She simply powered on. In this manner, three years went by.

Eventually she did open that gallery in France and it was widely successful. And she also found a mate. Robin, a beta male and successful in working for Gold Bank, a banking firm run by a rich man named Robert Gold. Robin was a very patient and loving man. He was accommodating of her career and her constant flying in and out. And he was very thoughtful, always at home waiting for her with a cooked meal or a back rub on her tense shoulders.

He had been married previously but his wife had taken advantage of his beta nature and abused him. So he had left her and taken the kids, one cute curly haired boy named Roland and a dog named Little John who was a sweet Russel Terrier.

Regina loved all three of them and felt like sometimes she didn't deserve Robin's loving kisses, or Roland's instances on calling her 'mom' or Little John's licks on the nose. She felt she was barely at home, and when she was she was always over stressed or on the phone with someone or another making business deals. She sometimes doubted herself and her ability to give them a proper family but Robin assured her it was all alright and he was content with how things were.

Even if she did yell at him. Even if she did have her peculiar nature of how the mugs needed coasters before being set down, how the curtains had to be drawn only 45 degrees and not else, how the clothes needed to be hung color coded, etc. She honestly felt impressed by his willingness to go along with most of her proclivities. She was not an easy woman to get along with and she had been told many times by her slew of previous lovers, which was why she always felt like her happiness with love was hanging on by a thin string. Maybe that's why she buried herself with work. Because she refused to look at the happiness right in front of her that awaited her all along if only she could accept it.

But she was afraid to open her heart. She didn't want to lose a mate like she had lost Daniel. After all, had she not planned a whole future out with him, only to have it snatched away in a heart beat?

Her cold exterior made it hard for others to get along with her. To befriend her. And perhaps it was better this way. Even her best friend Marian, the one Robin had been married to, had turned out to be such a vile person, hurting a man who had been nothing but caring to her. And then she had the audacity to bad mouth Regina for 'stealing' her mate.

Regina had quickly used her influences to make sure the woman wouldn't get a decent job. And she got a restraining order on Marian so as to protect herself and her family. Robin still expressed regret for leaving his ex-wife, feeling like he had failed her. But it had only been the guilt and the lasting impression of the mating bite on his neck.

Regina had made sure to mark over it with her own, until nothing of it was left. She wasn't an alpha who shared easily.

And yet, despite being mated to Robin after he laid his claim on her the same night he finally threw his old ring away down the drain, she found that things were going to get a lot more complicated for her. And it all had to do with some stupid alpha beta omega rituals she had thought herself above.

* * *

Emma may or may not have tuned out for a majority of her classes in high school, but the two classes that always garnered her interests were art and health.

Art captured her interests for many reasons. Firstly, she loved it. Loved all it meant. It meant a world. A release. A freedom to do what she wanted in a society so obsessed with rules. True, there were rules in art about certain things, but they weren't rules so much as guidelines, or friends that told her to try something else, that encouraged her to break them.

And secondly, because it was_ her_. She threw all her heart and soul into it. And the effort showed. Her art was always on display in every school fair and it kept her out of the trouble she created for herself more times than she could count.

And thirdly, it got messy. She loved mess. Her life was pretty much a mess anyways- less than stellar grades, no interest in school, and only friends with slackers,- art was something that could be messy and be praised for, unlike her attitude and attire.

And lastly, it would get her places. Like college, where she managed to get in and learned even more about things with art she could mess or destroy or create. She loved it. Loved the soot that rubbed on her fingers from charcoal. The soft nature of pastels. The watery quality of watercolor paint as it dripped down onto her smock. The harsh nature of spray paint. The roughness of clay before it was ready to be used. The heavy weight of metal as she twisted it into necklaces and rings.

Art was her way of understanding things. Of putting her life, and her world on paper. Despite that, she was never the subject of her own paintings. She would paint objects of her affections, distorted until it made people uneasy to look at. Her works were meant to prickle at the brain, make others want to look away yet they could not. It was like looking at a wreck. Morbid curiosity.

The second class that interested her in high school was health. She lived in a world of alphas, betas, and omegas. This wasn't a new concept. But an old one. And yet, it was intriguing to listen to it because her two prudes of parents didn't explain to her anything about how it all worked. And being a teenager with pretty much only sex, art, sleep and eating on her mind, she wanted to know all the ins and outs.

Literally, all the ins and outs.

And it was all so fascinating how there were so many regulations in place to make things easier. Everyone technically had a mate. That one person they were biologically meant to be with, something that the body could tell based on scent markers and pheromone productions and so on. Often times, or at least ten out of 15 times, a mated pair lived close by and would find themselves sooner or later. This could happen unconsciously and the pair wouldn't even know it. They would be drawn to be together, wanting to spend time around each other.

Naturally this sort of thing was repressed in teens by way of a sort of hormone control that went into their arms and only stopped working once they reached the age of 18. This was because they would be of age to consent then. To fully meet with their mate and be with them. The drug wore off gradually, giving teens enough time to learn working with heats and ruts before the full force of them hit. And they could be strong from what Emma has seen or heard. But thank goodness there was medicine for that.

Emma, naturally, wanting to be a rebel, fished the little device embedded under her skin and tossed it out. Going into full heat was a heady experience and she slept with a couple of other betas who had also taken out their implants. She was always careful. Being an omega, while better nowadays, was still risky, especially if she was unmated. It could lead to some unwanted attentions. Which was why as soon as she found an alpha suitable enough, she entered a relationship with him.

His name was Killian and he was a musician by trade, playing in dingy bars for some tips. They dated all throughout college and when they finished they moved to Boston together to start a life. She wasn't particularly into him, but she had grown to like him and tolerate him. And he was very into her so it made things easy as she didn't have to try as hard to make things work.

This was all great because Emma was interested in finding a gallery to show her art in. She'd already spoken to some smaller ones but her big goal was to get into Mills Gallery. It was known for housing unique and thought provoking art which could be incendiary. Emma wanted badly to be there and most of the art she made fit into that type of category. But she figured she wouldn't have a chance there until she sold some work in some minor galleries first.

So while she wanted for her art to sell, she milled around and looked at the art offered in the Mills gallery.

It was only when three years had passed and that Emma had gained some sort of name for herself in the art world, that she finally attempted to get into Mills Gallery and to her surprise, she made it in.

* * *

Regina was meeting with a prospective artist today. She had had her assistant down at the Boston HQ send her some photos of the work and found them intriguing. So she was flying down to speak with one Emma Swan herself.

The event was casual and yet Regina came prepared in her armor as usual. Power heels, shapely dress clinging to her curves, matching jewelry and black lipstick. It was her signature look, one that people did not mess with.

The meeting would take place in the art gallery back room where there was always a small showcase room for artists to put up their wares so Regina could see how they would look against the wall. It didn't matter what the artists speech or spiel was. All that mattered was how those lights would come filtering down on the work and how buy-able it looked in those few seconds. Regina had selling art down to an almost exact science.

And while Regina took her time in drawing out her step to the room her artist was waiting for her in, Emma was nervous as all hell. She had dressed nice for this event, in a white button up shirt and black slacks, hair swept back in a ponytail. And Killian was here for moral support, and while he was wearing skinny jeans, at least they were black and leather.

And he was being incredibly nice too. Not cursing or burping as he typically did. He knew this was a big deal and he wanted to make it go as smoothly as it could for Emma. She appreciated that.

The door clicked open and in strode in the art director.

Immediately nothing was ever the same for the two of them.

Both stiffened as if they had been bolted to the floor. Eyes wide, mouths slightly parted as they took in each others scent.

Regina smelled like cognac and smoke. The knowledge wasn't a shock. Emma had scented her around the gallery floor a couple times. Each instance it had only been a whiff. But it was enough that it had gotten Emma's blood stirring. Had made her hungry enough to go back home and ask Killian to fuck her until her body had calmed. Until she could forget the scent of it, replace it with Killian's scent of stale ale and coconut.

Regina not only smelled stunning, she looked stunning too. Long legs accentuated by power heels made to step on people, a curve hugging dress, and a facial structure that could inspire art if it already hadn't.

Emma already knew it would inspire hers.

She knows she's not in heat but her body is reacting oddly. Growing hot and she finds her breaths getting quicker. Shallower. Her cheeks heat up. She swallows loudly.

Regina's not having a better reaction.

It's her. The person she's been scenting in her gallery ever so often. Except those had been traces of her scent. Now she's hit with a room full of her pheromones. And it hurts. Hurts so bad because she sees an alpha by her and she wants him gone. Wants his scent away. It's marring the daffodils and daisies and pure sunshine that Emma is. Her hair emulates golden rays and her body is lean and fit but with generous cleavage. She smells so good. How is it possible to smell so good? Is she in heat? She has to be in heat.

This hurts. _This hurts_. Regina tenses her body, but she's hard. Reacting most inappropriately to her client.

The man with the awfully styled beard speaks. "Uh, it's nice you could have us. Ems really been trying hard to get her art in here. Hasn't she." He sort of elbows her and it prompts her into speaking. She looks lost, harried, and she sticks out a hand. "Hi, I'm Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills," Regina snaps to afterwards. They shake hands, holding on for longer than necessary as each savors the touch of warm skin on soft skin. It's electric. "Glad you could be here."

"No problem. Anything for you," Emma hurries to say and nearly kicks herself. Way to sound needy. But Regina's interpreting the statement differently. Like Emma getting down on her knees for her and-

She takes a sharp inhale she hopes is silent and turns swiftly to the art, hoping she can calm down the mess that is down below her navel. If she doesn't cut it out, she'll be hard enough to show and she can't have that. She won't be embarrassed at her own meeting.

She tries to focus hard on the art. It's nice really. Exactly up her alley. But will it sell? She examines the texture of a metal sculpture. Peers down at the ridges and valleys of an oil pastel painting. But her head's spinning, dizzy with Emma's scent. It chokes her throat and she swallows harshly. It doesn't help that Emma feels compelled to hover next to her. Never close enough, making Regina's senses buzz with her presence in an annoyed manner almost, but never far enough so that Regina can breathe. And that man hovers around Emma, arm around her waist. Or on her shoulder.

Fuck. She bites the inside of her lip.

Doesn't he smell this? Smell how amazing Emma is?

Why doesn't he do something about this? Take her outside maybe?

Can't he smell her?

Regina feels too hot. Is she going into rut? She runs the dates in her head. No, she's due in two weeks time. It could no way come early.

Her insides clench as they cry out in pain. They're telling her to get closer to Emma. To get rid of that other man. She's getting angry now. Filled with aggressive need to be possessive.

His head jerks to her as she pretends to look over an art piece, chin in hand, around her midriff to prop the other one up. This isn't good. He's going to smell her arousal and aggression soon if he already hasn't.

She can't deal with this right now. She needs to leave.

"Excuse me a moment. I need to go bring the papers," Regina said and rushed out of the room as normally as she could, and then rushed to a restroom, her hands held over her front as discreetly as she can. She gets to her office and locks the door, phoning her personal assistant.

"Kathryn, can you bring Emma Swan the papers and close out the deal?"

"...you want me to close out a deal?" the shock is audible, palpable. "Are you okay?"

"No...I'm not. That's why I need you to do it."

"Do you need medicine? Need me to send help?"

"I'll be fine. It's just that something came up and I need to handle it, personally." Something came 'up' alright and it would be a personal matter to solve.

"Sure. I'll do it I guess." Kathryn sounds nervous. She's seen Regina close out deals but never done it herself.

"Just be tough. And you'll be fine. Leave the papers in the room and I'll get them later. Thank you." She hung up with a sigh of frustration.

This problem between her legs wasn't going away and she needed it gone now. Grumbling unhappily she went inside her office's personal section. Since sometimes she might need to sleep over due to long work hours, she had built a small room in the back that had a change of clothes, a bed, and a shower and toilet.

She went inside that room right now and took off her dress. She didn't want it getting dirty. Heels were hastily kicked off and she sat on her bed's edge, stroking hard, impatient to get off because her stupid hormones had ruined everything.

She jerked faster, twisted hard, eyes slipping closed as she pictured Emma in her head. She knew this was beyond improper, pleasuring herself to a client. To someone she would be working with, but she couldn't help it. When she tried to think of Robin, his face melted away into Emma's.

With one last pump she was cumming, splashing onto her stomach so she wouldn't make a mess. With a low groan of relief she flopped onto her bed.

She fervently hoped this was a one off thing.


	2. Cognac and Smoke

Emma should feel like she's won the lottery. And she does. Just not over the right thing. She's signed. Her art will sell. Will be in Mills Gallery. A blonde haired assistant had come in and finished the deal with them, saying something immediate had come up and Ms. Mills had to deal with it but that she had green lighted the deal.

And Emma had done it. Had secured part of her dream. Because now her mind was dreaming of the art director. She's going to be working with her. Side by side with her.

She can't help the bubbling feeling rising inside her chest. And the way Regina had just..._been_, was so enticing to Emma that when Killian suggested drinks to celebrate it, she had shaken her head no and coyly taken his hand as she lead him back to the apartment.

"Fuck me hard," she had said and he did, taking her on the bed. She closed her eyes and imagined Regina as she did. Now she had a face and name to the scent and she came hard, relief hitting every last edge of her body.

It felt good to let go like this. To finally fuck the mystery and appeal of the scent out of her system. But as the week went by after this, she found herself dreaming of Regina and even smelling her during the reaches of her slumber, and she realized it wasn't a one off thing.

No. For some reason the scent had gotten it's hooks into Emma's brain and she couldn't stop thinking about the art director and of tasting her flavor on her tongue.

It was frustrating and a pain in the ass. But she liked it even though she should hate it.

* * *

She didn't want to work with Emma. She wanted to work with Emma. She didn't...she did...her thoughts ran in circles as her body warred. Her alpha side told her to go after Emma. To claim her as hers. And her human side told her no. That nothing good would come of it and that she had Robin and Roland waiting for her at home.

So after the deal had been brokered, she tried everything in her power to avoid Emma. Often, she sent Kathryn in her place, the assistant often wide eyed at this prompting. Questions lingered in her eyes but Regina did not answer them.

However, even sending Kathryn was futile as the woman would come back, hints of the omega's scent lingering on her. It was trace notes, but enough to make Regina long after Emma with a longing that wasn't normal for her.

It was enough to get her worried that she might be going crazy.

She looks into this, because its not normal. She knows it's not.

She googled up some things discreetly, not wanting to expose herself and tell others the truth about her. The web results do not reassure her. In fact, they only stress her out more. _Mate_, the websites spit out at her, and this much she suspected, feared, hoped, and yet she wants to punch her computer screen so as if to erase the truth of the matter away.

Apparently finding a true mate is an intense experience and this insanity is all the regular for those afflicted.

So maybe it is normal what she's feeling, and she's not normal in trying to fight this. She knows that she and Emma are mates; had known it in the back of her mind before even looking this up even if she did not want to actively believe it. Biology has chosen so and like they learned in school, biology knows what it's doing. It's best to shut off the brain and just let it be. Mates are chosen by compatibility. By what they can offer their mates. Emma could give Regina something that neither Robin with his gentle love making, Roland with his toothy grin, or Little John with nuzzling, can not.

She just doesn't know what. And she doesn't want to despite how her body yells at her like a drill sergeant. She has something good with Robin and Roland and their shared dog. And to throw it away? Just because some scents and pheromones tell her too?

It seems stupid. She can be happy without a proper mate. Besides, those pheromones. Those pulls on her body have happened before. Granted, not as intensely. But still there.

And to lose her family over that? Over someone like Emma?

She's sure it'll pass, sure that some have been able to live without accepting their mate or even finding one. She just needs to weather it out. And there is a lot of stormy weather to ride out. When she's got a moment alone she jerks everything out of her system that she can. She doesn't want to use Robin to dispel her feelings. It feels wrong. Feels like she would be using him. It's also what makes her shy away from his touch whenever she's home. His hands, gentle and caring, feel wrong. They should be smaller. Leaner. Skilled, a brush between them. Or stained with paint that they try to rub off.

Instead they count money or shake hands to make deals before signing with a fancy pen. And it irritates her for reasons it shouldn't but does. And its all because of stupid biology.

So when he asks what's wrong, why she scowls or tenses up by him, and she tells him it's nothing he takes that at face value as her just being moody. As stressed over a deal.

She doesn't want to worry him about this other woman. Because she won't allow herself to go down that path.

* * *

Emma hasn't seen Regina ever since their initial and brief meeting. It worries her for reasons not at all pertaining to art or business. A deep need to see her, itches under her skin, burrows it's way there. But no matter how many times she asks Kathryn to speak to Miss Mills, the woman does not budge and short of storming into the art gallery and rushing past security to Regina's office, or in stalking her home address, Emma has no choice but to wallow in her dissatisfaction.

"Since when do you smoke?" Killian asked, furrowing his brow up as he picked up the discarded pack by Emma. It only had one cigarette missing, the rest forgotten and the outside of the box crumpled up as if in frustration. "And isn't this a different brand than yesterday?"

He had been more observant than Emma gave him credit for. It wasn't like she was trying to hide her new addiction. She just couldn't get it right. Couldn't find the taste of which smoky scent it was that Regina smelled like. She knew, that it was more of a natural smoke scent. Like wood chips used to cook a barbecue. But Emma couldn't smoke that. It wasn't possible. So this was the closest she could get. Maybe she could with cigars? Or maybe with a pipe?

She was being crazy, wasn't she? First getting Killian a cognac scent after shave so Emma could smell Regina on him, and now trying to taste her scent through smoking, trying to taste Regina in every kiss, in every breath.

"I'm stressed. Artists get stressed. And they do dangerous habits to get them through it." She doesn't believe the lies in her words. But he does.

He snatched the tar stick from between her fingers and threw it off the small window balcony they had. "This is a stupid habit. If you want dangerous, do sky diving."

He knows she's not going to do that and she frowns at him. She was done with smoking cigarettes anyways. She's going to move onto cigars. She thinks they'll taste more like Regina.

* * *

Regina knows she can't keep hiding from Emma forever. It's immature. _And foolish_, her alpha side tells her. Unless she fires the woman, she is forced to work with her and get her art selling. Regina has already made the commitment, now she just has to follow through.

And she's not going to let some stupid biology determine her life choices for her. She's stronger than that. She lets Kathryn set up a meeting between them and then sits at her desk, perusing some layout plans for where Emma's art will be hung up. Emma arrives early to the appointed time, eagerness shining in her eyes, and her cheeks pink. She knocks on the door but Regina can already smell her through it. That's how powerful her scent, her appeal, is.

"Come in," she says, voice husky already and out of her control.

Emma goes in, chest inhaling deeply as she takes Regina's scent in. There's no doubt she's aware they're mates too, and hopefully the woman will have sense enough to ignore it and go on with her life with that Killian clown. This is just business. And it shall remain just business between two women.

The blonde settles down in front of Regina, pressing down the wrinkles on a wrinkle free shirt out of nervous habit. Her hair is in a ponytail that allowed more pheromones to go free and Regina sucked in a huge dose of them as Emma sat down, her hair swinging slightly with the motion.

The scent goes straight to Regina's crotch and she tightens her thighs together as she feels the blood pouring down there, making her harden.

She forgets to speak for a little bit and when she recovers she can see a similar glassy look on Emma's face.

Oh god, Regina doesn't know if she's strong enough to do this. Maybe she had overestimated her determination and control because it all seems to be slipping from her hand faster than sand through fingers. She's pressing against her desk, pulling her chair as close to Emma as she can get and Emma is leaning forward too, eagerly, almost like she will fall from her chair.

Arousal leaks into the air between them and Regina mindlessly shifts through the paper forms on the table top, as if she can gather her thoughts this way. But the words are a blur on the page and she feels lost.

"Ms. Mills," Emma's voice breaks her free of the lusty stupor and she jerks her head up to see that Emma is not so discreetly checking her out. Her body, her face, her clothes, and the flustered state Regina is in. There is an amused quirk to the corner of Emma's pink lips and her chest is rising up and down quickly as if she had spent some time fulfilling dirty inner thoughts. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Regina blinks, frowning because she was not happy to be caught in a position like this. In having Emma see her in a moment of weakness. "About your show. We need to pick a room design for it."

"What did you have in mind?"

_For you, a lot,_ Regina thinks inwardly as she takes in Emma's form. The blue flower printed top, the tight brown slacks and the heels. She wondered how Emma would look under it, and allowed herself to feel a bit of satisfaction when she saw that Emma had crossed her legs and was holding them tightly like this. Regina wasn't the only one being affected this way by the pheromones and it made her feel a bit better about her plight.

"Since you do a lot of grunge art, I was thinking maybe a city backdrop."

"Like brick walls?"

"Yes, something like that," Regina says and she speaks less than eloquently. But how can she, when hormones crowd her brain. "With florescent lights. And manholes on the floor. Here's a rough sketch of it." She slides a paper over, careful that her fingers do not brush with Emma's, other wise she doesn't know what would happen.

Emma takes the paper, looks it over. Seems satisfied. "This should do the trick. Do you know by when it would be open?"

"The best time for opening an art gallery is during the fall. People don't travel as much and they're bored and want something to do."

"Awesome. I think I should be able to finish up my last pieces by then." Emma too looks distracted and slightly breathless on all her sentences. She rubs the back of her neck, unknowingly releasing more pheromones. Regina tries not to breath too deeply.

"I'll give you a more concrete date later. I just need to find get some contractors for this and maybe a DJ that will play appropriate music."

"And the food?"

"Also will be themed. Maybe you can help me with that. You might know what city dwellers eat more than I do," Regina gave a wry smile.

"Oh, I certainly do," Emma chuckles coyly- Regina's sure it's not meant to be coy, but it sounds like that to her ears.

Her erection throbs in time with the syllables slipping free from Emma's mouth. It's so hot and aching, and she casually reaches a hand down under her desk covertly to palm it, hoping it will give her some respite. It doesn't work and she nearly hisses as her pants material begins to irritate her swollen member.

Emma too isn't in any better state, shifting in her seat like it's hot and flexing and unflexing her hands. Their arousals are feeding off of each other and when one gets more aroused so does the other which in turn arouses the other even more.

Regina jiggles her leg. They needed to end this meeting. How much longer of this madness could she withstand?

"We'll talk about this more. Another time," Regina manages out of a tight throat, shuffling her papers together so that it's clear to Emma she needs to leave.

Emma looks a bit disappointed and relieved to be let go. "Right. Thank you for all your help." She rises up and stiffly walks towards the door. Only when it shuts with a silent whoosh does Regina tear up from her seat, leaving it spinning, and rush to her private quarters in the back. She barely makes it in before she undoes the button on her slacks and presses her back against the door for support as her knees go weak.

She's jerking hard, one hand on the wall, clawing into the paint job. It doesn't take much to set her off and she cums all down her hand, still pumping hard and getting it all over her pants. Her expensive pants which she will no doubt have to throw out.

But she feels better now, catching her breath as she comes down from blinding pleasure.

Kicking her ruined pants, she goes to the bathroom to clean up a bit and put on a new pair. She'll need to air the office out no doubt about it. God, why is this happening to her?

Why did she have to find someone like this now? Now when she was happy with Robin and Roland?

But something inside her asked, was she truly? If she was so happy, then she wouldn't have Emma's omega side calling to her like this. But if it was one thing that Regina was, it was stubborn and she wasn't going to give into whatever was going on with her body.

* * *

There was no way to hide her attraction to her boss. Simply no way. Emma fretted when she came back from her meeting with Regina not an hour ago and she had been fretting ever since, wearing a hole into the cheap brown rug in her dining room. Her hair was down now, shirt unbuttoned and spot between her legs still throbbing with a wet heat.

Regina had smelt her. There was no way she couldn't. But Emma had also smelt Regina and for some reason, she had been aroused too. It blew her mind how her beautiful boss could be aroused by her, could want her that way, but she did and Emma was excited by it. Even though she knew she shouldn't be, she was.

She had listened well enough in her health class to know what this was-an intense and instant sexual attraction could only mean one thing. Her body had decreed Regina her mate and she was sure it applied vice versa because nature was just like that. But what did Regina think of it? Should Emma even make a move? It was her boss after all.

Damn. What did she do? And what did she do about Killian now? She knew she would have to break up with him sooner or later but she cared for his feelings too. Fuck. She hadn't expected any of this happen. She was screwed.

She let out an unhappy groan and sunk into a worn out couch. This was not how she had planned becoming a contracted artist going. She had thought all she would do was sell paintings and get rich. Not fall for her boss.

She clenches her eyes shut, hand crawling unbidden to the throbbing spot between her thighs. She rubs slowly against the fabric, breath hitching in her throat at the pleasure that's filling her. All meeting long she had been thinking about Regina getting down on her knees between Emma's legs and burying her face there.

Emma's hips jerked up at this fantasy. She rubbed harder.

Regina would peel Emma's soaked lips apart and push her tongue in, all demanding with her, sucking and licking. Her teeth would be barely hidden behind plump lips and would nip and tug on Emma's clit.

"Fuck," Emma swore. She hadn't gone more than two minutes into her fantasy or even properly touched herself and she was already cumming. A wave of warmth flooded her panties and she let her head flop back as she let out a deep sigh.

She stared at the ceiling in worry. What the hell could she do now?

She glanced over a the wall where there was a single picture of her and Killian, smiling at each other in love. She bit her bottom lip. If she wanted Regina, she couldn't want Killian. There was no way she could have both.

And now it was going to be time for her to decide who. Something told her it wouldn't be a hard decision.

* * *

For the time being, nobody makes a move. They both try to remain as neutral as possible. Regina promises to herself she'll drop Emma from her artist roaster once her show is over, which will happen in about three months, this way, sparing both of them from further torture.

They do, however, still have to meet up occasionally to discus things and those are the meetings that often take the most out of them physically and emotionally.

"Ugh," Emma scrubs her eyes, tired from staying up late and having to travel to the art gallery for this talk that could not wait. "They really fucked us over, didn't they?" she grumbles as Regina feds her the news.

"They did," Regina responds with as they both pour over the papers on her desk, trying to find another contracting firm. The previous one up and just decided to cancel on the contract, halfway through the remodeling. So Regina was left with a room in the gallery with torn down walls and light fixtures and nothing else completed.

Assholes.

Regina's hand landed on Emma's as she spoke to her. It wasn't a conscious action and one she couldn't withdraw out of now if only to maintain her dignity. "Don't worry. We'll figure all this out before your big showing."

The touch makes Emma speechless and all she can do is nod her head and swallow. She's trying to keep her feelings under control but it's not easy. Why couldn't the process of finding her mate be easier? Why did her body want her to suffer so much? It was almost payback for something she hadn't known she'd done and now the universe had it in for her.

She didn't hate the feeling, as much as she whined about it and bemoaned it. She just didn't like how it had to be her boss. Someone not entirely attainable right now. But maybe after the show was over...? All Emma knew was that she had been searching for her mate for the longest time. She'd be damned if she didn't make a move eventually.

Emma filed away those foolish thoughts and focused on her show. "Let's make this the best damn show we can," she said, because she wanted everything to sell out so as to impress Regina.

"Alright," Regina agreed and for the rest of that meeting, their hands did not move from one another, silently supporting each other.


	3. Turpentine and Coffee

Regina finds herself on the stoop of Emma's apartment complex. And she hates herself for being there. But she can't stop hating herself anymore than she can stop standing there. Stop the yearning in her muscles. Stop the way they bend and break, slinking up ever closer.

At first she stood across the street. Than on the street of the apartment. And now she's in front of the door, inhaling frantically as her heart pounds away in her chest. This is crazy. _She's_ crazy.

But she needs to see Emma. Her scent has been tormenting her. And she needs to smell it again. To inhale it right from the source.

She even _sounds_ crazy. Why is she driven to this sort of behavior? To these wants?

She's often heard of certain omega and alpha pairs that have this affect on each other, but she never thought she'd been one of them. Never thought she would be this weak. She wishes she was stronger. But she's not.

She presses the button for Emma's apartment, not even having a plan as to explain why she's here. She quickly scraps one together, because she's not the type to visit her client's homes. Her underlings do that for her.

She waits a while, shifting her feet nervously, her stomach an anxiety bowl. Eventually Emma comes down, in her shorts and a tank top with no bra on, given the way her nipples are able to be seen through. Regina swallows heavily, feeling the member between her legs give a heavy throb. Despite all the attention she's been giving it recently, it demands more and more, bothering her more and more.

She hates this. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She bites her bottom lip and gives an awkward smile. "Hi. Emma. Hope you're not too busy." Her eyes betray her by taking in Emma's smooth long legs and her chest.

If Emma notices she doesn't say anything, too shocked by Regina's sudden appearance. "Uh, no. I just woke up not too long ago. Did you need something?"

_You _is the word waiting on Regina's tongue. She smartly doesn't say it. "This is merely a house visit. I wanted to check up on your art progress." She cleared her throat. "I hope you don't mind." She is tempted to bounce on her toes with nerves as Emma takes this false information in.

"Right. Come on in," and she allows Regina to come up.

Regina keeps her eyes glued to the stairs so she won't look up and see Emma's ass in those tiny shorts of hers. But naturally, she fails, peeking up ever so often and finding her mouth has gone dry.

God, even looking at Emma feels so dirty. She's certain the blonde can feel the filth radiating off of Regina, the filth coming from her mind as her eyes scan the apartment and think of all the locations and ways she could fuck Emma on.

She's disgusted with herself for thinking of an omega this way. Of degrading Emma to such a position. It's like she's struggling to see past her sexual appeal. She knows Emma is bright, hard working and earnest, but when Regina's this close to her, and not just looking at her name on paper, it makes it so much harder to focus on that when all she wants to do is have her bent under her and take the ragged thrusting of her hips.

She's hard. So hard it takes her more effort to focus. And she needs to walk carefully.

This was definitely a bad idea visiting Emma like this. But it's too late to drop out. She needs to commit to this now.

Emma, naturally can't tell that Regina is thinking this, but there is no mistaking the light and subtle scenting of arousal covering them both. Emma must smell it on Regina and it's increasing her levels of arousal. It doesn't help with their problems at all. And the way Emma's eyes dip down to Regina's crotch in an attempt to subtly look, as if to grab a glance of her bulge, has Regina's mouth drying out as her heart beat increases.

"I like the place," Regina croaks out of a dry throat once she realizes she's been here for a while and hasn't said anything. And she does like it. It's small but neatly put together and it has Emma's art everywhere, displayed proudly on the walls.

"Thank you," Emma smiles, for Regina's comment has really made her day. "Coffee?" she asks. "It's a bit cold. I wasn't expecting guests." They've arrived at the kitchen

Right. Regina had barged in, had forced her way into Emma's shelter. "Where's your boyfriend?" she blurts out, wanting to know if the apartment will be tempered by his annoying existence. His scent is still fresh.

"He went out a couple of minutes ago to get some groceries. Did you want to talk to him?"

Regina chuckles at this. Did Emma honestly think she wanted anything to do with that clown? But then she realizes Emma is not that naive. She's testing Regina, wants the brunette to say the words herself. "I'm here for you," Regina says softly, brown eyes glimmering. "For your art. To check up on it," she clarifies but the meaning is not lost.

Emma smiles coyly. She turns to her coffee maker which has finished heating up the beverage. "I've made some progress last night, but I thought your assistant's job was to check on me. Not you. To whom do I reserve this honor."

"I was in the vicinity," the lie is easy enough. It saves Regina's reputation. The last thing she wants to be is an omega crazed alpha. "And thought I might as well check myself. Sometimes it is better to do things yourself to get the results you want."

But Emma doesn't respond to that because her hands stumble on the mug as she pouring the coffee across from Regina. The mug hits the counter and liquid splashes through the air.

The coffee splatters all over Regina's expensive shirt and both of them sit there in shock.

"I'm so sorry," Emma blurts out, coming to life with a horrified gasp. "I'll get you a shirt right away." She rushes out to her bedroom, leaving Regina burning with embarrassment and from the coffee. She holds her ruined shirt out in front of her, keeping it from her scalded skin. Emma hurries back with one of her own shirts and gives the balled up shirt to Regina for her to change. Regina goes to the bathroom, not saying anything about this, which no doubt is not helping assuage Emma's guilt. But honestly, Regina couldn't care about this shirt. She's got money.

"Emma, it's fine," she says at last as Emma starts blabbing behind the closed door about taking the shirt to the dry cleaners. "I have many more like these. You can throw it out." She comes out, wearing Emma's shirt. Emma's shirt which smells like her- so soft and delicious- and it doesn't help the hard one she's got raging in between her legs. The one she's used special tape to mask and hold down. She can't wear dresses around Emma anymore. It's not possible.

"Throw it out?" Emma sputters, appalled by this idea. "Why?"

"It's fine, trust me," and Regina forces them to leave it at that. "Now, come and show me some of your progress."

Emma doesn't seem fully convinced but she does as asked, taking Regina to a room bigger than all the others. There are canvas frames against the wall, covered in cloth. There are some paint cans on the sides. A white cloth on the floor, speckles with paint with a stand on it, holding up a blank canvas.

Emma goes over to the pile of work she has and begins to slide her two last additions to the show out.

They look finished to Regina but she's not the artist. If Emma says they're not done then they're not.

One is depicting a forlorn looking alleyway, a girl huddled down the middle of it, knees up, head buried behind them.

The second one is a scene out of a nightclub. A woman wearing a red dress that stands out against the grays, blacks and whites, as she looks entirely out of place among the modern crowd. She looks like she came straight from the 1920s and she's not happy in the least about her odd surroundings.

A lot of these paintings have to do with loneliness, Regina notes. She wonders why it's such a poignant topic for Emma. She doesn't press, however, she knows it's a private issue.

"Good. You should be done by the time our show is happening."

Emma brightens at the term 'our show'. Regina hadn't meant to say it like that, but it's true. It's _their_ show. "Will the room be constructed on time?"

"It better be," Regina growls and Emma laughs at this. They've got a new contracting company now and Regina's been nipping at their heels for them to get the place up and running how she wants it. They all seem so scared of her that one guy couldn't even hit the nail right; his hand kept shaking.

They stand about awkwardly now, having run out of safe conversation to make. Emma slides the paintings back; Regina looks at the blank canvas. She wonders what new creations Emma will make on it. She isn't aware of long she's staring until Emma's words jolt her back to reality.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your canvas. I just...I've always marveled at how easily art comes to artists."

Emma laughs at that; not unkindly. "It doesn't come easy. We have to fight to draw it out. Sort of like dragging an unwilling dog on a chain back home. Trying to get it to do what you want. Sometimes it doesn't listen and I can't paint what I want to. But on the odd occasion that it does listen, it's glorious and I never want to stop painting."

What an interesting analogy. When Regina doesn't say anything to that, Emma goes on.

"Would you like to learn how to paint?" Emma suggests at Regina's remark on how she's envious of her ability.

And when Emma suggests it so prettily, with such a happy glow in her eyes, how can Regina say no to her?

"I suppose I could try my hand at it."

"Great," Emma says and leaps to it, getting Regina adjusted on a stool in front of a fresh blank canvas. She hands her some brushes and gives her a palette of colors. Regina hasn't the faintest clue on what to do with them. She holds the brush up, after dabbing it into the blue paint, and Emma's hand comes to wrap around her wrist. "Here, I'll guide you," she says softly, leaning in and suddenly her warmth is only on Regina. The alpha can feel the hard points of Emma's nipples through the thin cotton graphic t-shirt she was given and she tries to steady her breathing.

"See, gentle strokes like this," Emma says into Regina's ear, hot breath ghosting over it, making shivers run down the alpha's spine.

Regina nods her head, at a loss for words. This all feels so sexual for some reason. Maybe she's just imagining it. But those doubts go out the window when Emma leans in harder, splaying a hand on Regina's inner thigh. Regina tenses at this, heart beating fast. Emma's hand is literally laying on her erection right now. There's no way she can't feel it. It's hard and hot.

She opens her mouth- to apologize, to laugh it off- she's not sure yet. Surely Emma feels awkward now. Surely Regina has made things improper between them. But to her surprise, Emma doesn't comment on this, just leans forward with more pressure until a small whimper elicits from Regina's throat.

"Keep your strokes gentle for now," Emma insists, still trying to teach Regina art, when Regina's mind is the farthest thing from art right now.

Regina nods her head and tries to keep her mind off of the hand on her thigh. Maybe Emma hasn't felt it? But that would be impossible. In the very least Regina can feel her hand. The weight heavy, and hot. Everything feeling super sensitive due to her heightened state right now.

"Try to feel the strokes. Imagine that you are them," Emma continues to speak, voice getting lower and closer to Regina's ear. "Be one with the art."

Regina is trying, but everything has seemed to go numb, deadened to any sensation but the one of Emma's hands on her. Regina's not even aware of what she's painting anymore, letting Emma do as she will with her limp hand.

"Make your strokes rougher. And rougher," Emma husked into Regina's ear, her hand directing Regina's erratic hand motions on canvas, splashing paint around. But Regina could barely focus. She was thinking on Emma's hand. On Emma's hand doing rougher and rougher strokes on her dick. Or even better, on Regina thrusting into Emma, gently at first, and then rougher and harder.

She throbbed with fullness. And then Emma moved her hand almost deliberately slowly down Regina's thigh, thumb brushing down and pressing against the head of Regina's cock. It was too much.

Regina's spine snapped upright and her breath caught in her throat as she horrifyingly came in her pants. And she knew Emma could feel it, her thumb right over where it was all coming from. A wet stain forms there and she is trapped in her orgasm, unable to do anything but ride it out, her hip bucking up as the peak of it crashed over her and made her want Emma's hand to wrap around her member and keep tugging more and more orgasms out of her.

Lashes flutter against her red cheeks as she comes to.

When she feels she can breath, she spins around to face Emma, uncertain. What did all this mean? But Emma's face indicated she was in no mood for conversation. Her eyes were lidded and her lips parted. "Regina," she murmured and Regina panicked. What were they doing?

She stood up so fast she almost knocked Emma over. "I forget. I have a meeting. I have to go," the flustered alpha apologized, rushing out of the apartment and not looking back as she snatched up her belongings.

She raced out the door, not looking back, because she knew if she did, she'd just rush back into Emma's arms.

Shit. This was bad.

Emma knew Regina was into her now. And Regina knew Emma liked her back too. But they couldn't have a relationship. They were both taken, not to mention they were client and boss. There could be no room between them for burgeoning romance or lust.

Most of all, Regina feels guilty. Maybe even ashamed she had so easily come. She wanted Emma to know she was so much better in bed than that.

God, and the look in Emma's eyes. Like the blonde had just wanted to eat her up. It took Regina's breath away with ferocity of it. Her inner alpha roared at her, telling her she was dumb for giving that all up. She should have stayed. But she hadn't.

She couldn't.

And yet she longs and longs. Her mind a frenzy and hormones rage in her body. She throws herself into some last minute work and doesn't go to bed until five in the morning, her eyes dry and bleary and extra member still hard from pent up arousal.

She can't focus, not truly, when all her mind can do is run replays of Emma's hand on her clothed dick, her breath hot in her ear, and her nipples hard on Regina's back.

Regina lets out an irritated sigh and looks down at her bulge, noticing that she's still got Emma's shirt on. She needs to give it back. But she doesn't even know if she can look the other woman in the face right now after all that happened. Regina's usually in great control of her emotions but right now she's a mixed bag and she's not loving it.

She retreats to her bedroom. Takes the shirt off. Looks at it.

Regina wishes she could sleep in Emma's shirt. Be wrapped up by her scent. But she knows if she does this, it would draw Robin's attentions. Still, she indulges tonight, because she's still sleeping in her lonely bed in the back of the art gallery before she goes home to him.

She pulls the shirt up to her nose and inhales deeply, her nude legs rubbing together as arousal flares to life inside her veins. She's already cum once today but it's not enough and she's been hard ever since leaving Emma's apartment. So her hand sneaks under the covers and slowly tugs at her rising erection and with her eyes closed, she imagines she's thrusting into Emma instead of her hand.

It works and she comes quickly and with a loud inhale, shoulders shaking. Warmth spills over her fist and onto her bed sheets but her erection still hasn't gone down and this time, she flips onto her stomach and grinds into the mattress hard, hoping the friction will give her some relief.

* * *

As soon as Killian comes into the apartment he knows Regina's been here. "Why does it smell like another alpha in here?"

Emma hums casually, looking down at the art magazine she's taken to ordering for inspiration. "She dropped by to visit. Said she had some concerns about the final pieces I'm working on for my collection before she drops it to sell."

He wrinkles his nose up, sniffing hard.

Emma made sure to cover up the smell of Regina's aroused state by opening up some cans of paint. The strong stench could wash almost anything away. But the one thing she can't cover up is her disappointment. She thought Regina would reciprocate. Would feel what Emma had felt.

God, what if she made a mistake? What if she had pushed her boss?

Would she get fired? Was her career over before it began?

He set the groceries down on the kitchen counter top, and began to put them away, oblivious to Emma's inner near anxiety and panic attacks. He couldn't even smell them because of the stench of paint. So she was left to wallow alone in her misery.

She excuses herself to the art room under the guise of doing some art but in actuality she stares at the painting Regina half managed to make and traces the still wet paint with her bare fingers, smudging the hopeful colors of blue and green up with purple so it becomes a drab mess.

She sits there for hours before she retires to bed, trading her jeans and tank top for an over sized shirt and boy shorts. She noticed Regina's shirt, dropped in her hurry and left on the floor while other things took place.

Emma lifts up Regina's shirt now. It's stained, the coffee settling into the material now. But it still smells like Regina. And as Emma crawls into bed, she tugs it up to her nose and inhales longingly, before she gets back up and places it under her underwear in the drawer.

Now in bed, she closes her eyes, drifting off into a troubled sleep.


	4. Chinese Food and Sex

Regina could smell Emma coming in before she saw or even heard her. The woman was in heat. What the hell was she doing outside the house in this state? She should be with her mate. Regina got up from behind her desk, flinging the door open to scold her, finding Emma's hand half up to knock.

But anything Regina might say was flung out of her head as she was blasted full frontal with heat pheromones. Her mouth fell half open and her hand came up to stroke Emma's cheek, taking in lust blown eyes, rosy cheeks, and red lips just waiting to be parted.

"I came to see you," Emma admitted. Her chest was heaving and it wasn't from the way she had run here, her thighs clamped together.

"Why?" Regina breathed out as her body stirred alive. She was barely holding herself back.

"You know why."

There was no room for argument in Regina's mind. Everything screamed at her, mind whirling chaotically as her other hand came up to hold Emma's cheek and she dove in, kissing Emma with everything she had. Emma kissed back with the same fervor, pushing Regina in and slamming the door shut behind them. They stumbled around, tongues kissing and lips nipping as their body temperatures heated up. Regina's back hit the edge of her desk and she came to a jolt that forced Emma to bump into her growing erection. Regina was straining against the front of her dress and the touch of Emma's hips against hers had her moaning out. Hands sought a slender waist and then the owner of that waist was climbing up, pushing Regina to do the same.

Now Regina was on her desk, straddled by Emma who was grinding against Regina's bulge like her life depended on it all the while they made out, hands cupping cheeks and tongues laving down necks and flicking against collarbones.

It was the sloppiest make out Regina had ever had and she wouldn't change it for the world. Her hips jerked up as Emma rode to orgasm, twice. Emma's voice broke as she cried out and the flood of wetness between her legs made Regina's erection twitch. Emma was extremely sensitive right now, and her body was not quenched by those orgasms. She wanted more.

Regina wanted the same.

Emma only had patience to take off her pants before she was clambering on top of Regina, rucking up the brunette's dress and freeing her dick from her panties. "You're so much bigger than Killian," Emma mumbled out, pumping Regina in her hand twice and feeling satisfied when she felt the woman grow harder at the touch and praise.

"You're damn right I am," the alpha growled out, her ego inflated and she ducked down to nip under Emma's jaw line. Emma moved back on top of her, shoving her own panties to the side before lining up Regina with her. She sank down halfway before Regina jogged her hips and was fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh," Regina breathed out, trying hard not to come from sheer joy at being inside Emma. It felt so much more. It felt right to be inside her like this. Regina couldn't explain why, but it just did.

Emma stifled her moan by biting her bottom lip. Regina was bigger and her walls stretched to accommodate her. When she was ready she began to move up and down, Regina's hands coming to aid her, lifting her up and down until she was almost all off of her cock. She could feel the length pulsating inside of her so hot and hard and brushing against that sensitive patch of her skin.

A ripple shuddered through her walls as she felt her pleasure build. It made Regina's hip motions stutter. "I'm not going to last long," she admitted. How could she hold back? She couldn't. It was Emma. Her mate.

And her mate needed her to release inside her. It would soothe her heat.

The idea of Regina cumming inside her made Emma only more elated. She wanted it. Wanted to see the alpha fall apart. Have her fall apart in her. She rode harder, using Regina's shoulders as support. The alpha's breaths got more ragged as Emma held hers in suspense. It didn't take long.

There was a shudder and then a twitch and Regina was cumming inside her, hot thick spurts against her greedy quivering walls. Regina moaned low in the back of her throat as her head came to rest against Emma's chest.

Emma let out a shocked gasp as her own orgasm fell on her and her walls tugged against Regina's cock, pulling more cum from it.

But they weren't done. Regina was still hard despite coming and Emma still had a gaping hole inside her that they both knew only a knot could fill.

"I have a bed in the back," Regina whispered, kissing up and down Emma's neck. "Let's go there."

Emma nodded her head in ascent and Regina lifted her up under her thighs and carried here over, dropping her onto the bed while still inside her. They didn't have time to undress fully either this time and neither did they for the third, or fourth round. It was only when they got to the fifth round and needed more flexibility that they did finally discard their clothes.

Heated flesh on heated flesh. Slick with sweat from how strenuous the activity was. The bed rocked and creaked and Emma found herself pinned under Regina's supine form, the alpha's teeth in her neck, holding her down but not strong enough to deliver the mating bite they both desired and craved.

Something was holding Regina back and Emma didn't like that. She wanted the alpha to claim her, to bite her. Emma growled her frustrations as her nails bit into Regina's back with too much force, making the alpha hiss as she pulled up to look in confusion at Emma.

The motions of their hips slowed but did not still, the sheets sliding down their naked bodies a bit. Regina tipped her head in confusion and Emma took this moment to assess Regina's neck, finding two faded marks there. One fresher looking than the other. Emma wanted her mark there, so she leaned in and did it, following her gut instinct.

Regina let out a shocked gasp at the motion, her eyes fluttering shut as pleasure and pain rocked through her, making her react in tandem. She bent down and let her mouth do the same, tasting blood on her tongue as Emma moaned against her neck her joys at being mated.

Something in the back of their minds told them this wasn't a good idea but neither could care past the haze of lust that surrounded them. Once the sting of the mark passed, lapped over and soothed with tongues, the motion of their hips speed up, both seeking to reach climax together as newly mated beings.

After that, they found themselves needing rest and crawled under the covers, Regina spooning Emma as their heart beats slowed to beat in time. Emma drifted off first, feeling like she was at peace. Like her omega side had everything it had ever wanted. All in Regina's arms.

Regina felt the same after the mating bite. It was like a relief flooded her. Like all the wrongs had been righted. Regina for the first time in years, had not thought of work or of anything outside of this room. All her thoughts were on Emma. And she was content. Truly content for as long as she could remember. The sort of ease she had only experienced with Daniel before.

Kathryn's timid voice roused Regina who had taken a bit longer to fall into a sleep. Cursing under her breath as she realized what the hell had happened and that she was still at work, her full feeling of content was ruptured, though panic could truly not chase away the lingering happiness at having Emma in her bed.

She got up, wrapped on a robe and spritzed some perfume over herself to cover up the scent. Then she opened the door to her spare room, finding Kathryn standing in front of her desk, hand to her nose.

Kathryn knew her boss was a controlled woman. Which was all the shocking when she saw her so easily crumple.

There had been omegas in full heat in front of her and she'd done nothing more. But when it came to Emma, things were different apparently. She could smell the two of them and what they had been up to clear as day. She just couldn't believe her hard ass boss had caved so easily. But then again, everyone had noticed there was something between Emma and Regina for months now. The long lingering looks, the touches, the way their scents called to each other and left them pink cheeked.

Kathryn supposed she was only surprised it had happened now, and not earlier.

"Is...uh, everything okay?" she asked and Regina flushed, tightening the robe around herself.

"I suppose...in a way. Can you do me a favor and close down the office?"

Kathryn gaped at that. Mills, closing down early? Taking the day off? "Sure," she said unsteadily.

"Could you also get us some food. I think we won't be coming out any time soon and I'd appreciate us having something to eat." This was said lowly, almost as if in shame. 

"Of course," Kathryn nodded, hand to nose still. Inhaling a rut and heat pheromones wouldn't do her any good and she could already feel it playing at the edges of her skin, sending adrenaline rushing through her veins. She listened to Regina prattle off the order and then went to go get affairs in order.

Regina went back into her room, with a heavy sigh and no sooner had she closed the door than Emma was upon her, pressing her still very naked form against her robe covered front. "Where did you go? I missed you," she said, clinging needily to the alpha.

"I went to order us food."

"Good, because something tells me we are going to work up one hell of an appetite," Emma grinned cheekily and dragged Regina back to bed.

* * *

It was ten at night by the time that Emma finally felt sated enough to try and eat. When she did, she opened up all the orders and began to eat ravenously from them. Regina ate as quickly as she could too because with an omega in heat there was no telling when they might need their inner fire quenched once more. Regina was beginning to feel worn out. She wasn't exactly in a full rut and it was hard to keep up with an omega who was in full heat. But now that they were mated their cycles would sync up.

She knew there was consequences to being mated, but she couldn't care right now. Not when she was insanely happy at being with Emma. At being able to have her like this after she denied herself for so long. She would not sour this time by worrying over things out of their control. Or by not spending every moment with her.

Emma couldn't be bothered to think about things other than Regina now either. Especially things regarding her boyfriend. 

Emma ignored his calls, silencing her phone. She's been gone a whole day at this point and she knows he's worried but she doesn't quite care right now. Does that make her a bad person?

She didn't want to think about Killian, or about the outside world. She just wanted to spend time with Regina here. Spend time with the mate she had claimed. A cheesy grin covered her lips and Regina huffed down at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked as food was now discarded with, which allowed her to straddle Emma's waist.

"Nothing. I'm...I'm just happy," she stated, absent mindedly tracing the matching scar on Regina's neck. The mark erased the other two, laying proud ownership to Regina. Regina took Emma's hand and kissed the palm of it.

"I am too. For now."

The depressed two words at the end, make Emma's smile waver. Right. Because once they leave this room, there's no telling what damage control they'll be to handle. But for now...

Emma surges up and kisses Regina hard, hands sneaking up the older woman's thighs and massaging there as they find their mark, the rod between her thighs.

* * *

Emma's heat is quenched by the third day and it's safe for her to leave. Safe for Regina to open up the gallery again, though thankfully this happened over the weekend and she only missed one day of work. Monday arrives, gray and damp and dreary. Storm clouds hang heavily in the sky and over their hearts because the implication of what they've done punches them in the gut.

"This never happened," Regina states, shaking as she buttons up her shirt, missing the holes and unable to fit the buttons through them. The room is no longer lit with light, with their laughter, with the sounds of their combined pleasures. It's dark.

Dark like the facial expression Emma is making. "What do you mean this never happened?" she hisses as she tugs on clothes angrily, knowing a storm is brewing.

"You know what I mean," Regina hisses vaguely, if only to avoid voicing this so as not to incriminate herself further. To say it out loud is to confirm it.

"What, the fact that we fuck-"

"No!" Regina cuts in sharply, raising steely eyes to Emma's grim face. "We are not talking of this, or thinking of this, ever again. It was a mistake!" She jerks her arm out angrily and Emma's lips curl up in anger as she gives up trying to make herself look presentable and rushes past Regina, shoulder checking her on the way out. Regina grunts at the sharp touch but says nothing, doesn't even turn around to scold Emma. Because Regina cheated. Cheated on Robin of all people who doesn't deserve this.

The guilt makes her feel sick and she can't help but hate Emma a bit for making this all happen. Regina draws a hand up to her mouth and cries, a crumbled sob coming from her traitorous lips. Adulterous lips.

Emma gets home in shame. She hasn't even had time to wash the scent of Regina off of her. And despite the torrential downpour, it doesn't wash all of Regina's scent away, nor that of Emma's lingering heat scent. Killian smells it.

He connects the dots quickly.

Why couldn't he be stupider?

"What the FUCK!" he screams, smashing his ceramic mug against the wall in anger. The smiley face shatters and the brown liquid stains. "I can't believe it! I fucking can't BELIEVE IT! That you would do such a thing to me!"

She sniffles, nose cold, dripping water on the floor, arms wrapped around her chest because she's shivering and wet and miserable. "Killian, I..." she starts in a low voice. "My heat kicked in and I couldn't...I couldn't resist her-"

"Bullshit. Utter bullshit!" he proclaims, eyes dark and him shaking like Emma has never seen before. He grabs his coat and runs out into the now fading rain. She doesn't have the energy to stop him or to worry about where he's gone. She plops down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling.

* * *

Regina should have expected the alpha's response to be violent. She didn't know why she foolishly thought she could get away with it and not have to worry about him.

Just as she's leaving for her car, that's waiting to pick her up from her work, he shows up, rushing right at her. No words prequel the event. Just him rushing at her, her eyes flashing wide open, and then his fist colliding into her face.

It's been a long time since she's tasted her own blood and she stumbles back, spitting it out as her hand goes to her split lip. He's shaking with anger, eyes black nearly with fury. "You stay away from my omega!"

And Regina, her stupid alpha side has to answer. Her teeth bare back. "She's not your omega anymore. I saw to that."

She doesn't know how much he knows about them but this cements the fact that she and Emma slept together. "You fucking bitch!" he screams and lunges at her. Grabbing the lapels of her suit jacket. Regina's driver lets out an angry cry as he gets out of the car to protect her.

"Let her go!" he warns but Killian ignores it. He's shaking Regina. "I'll fucking kill you! You hear me!"

He doesn't get to hurt her more because her driver is pulling him off of her and he's screaming, crying out for her harm as she calmly takes out her phone and calls the cops. She can feel the trickle of blood coming down her chin and she wipes away at it as she watches the scene unfolding.

She wonders, is Emma okay? She would hate to find out he hurt her. When Killian is finally pulled away by the cops, Regina orders her driver to take her to Emma's place.

She rings on Emma's doorbell and she doesn't come down for a while. It worries Regina, thinking that asshole has hurt her. But she's okay. Crying, with sadness etched into her skin, but unharmed physically.

"Regina. What happened to you?" her eyes go wide and she touches at the split lip, at the blood drying there. It's swollen. Regina can already feel it but she doesn't care. Seeing Emma makes her feel better. They fall into each other's embrace, just holding each other.

"I was worried Killian had hurt you," Regina breathed out, inhaling Emma's scent.

"No. No. He yelled at me, but otherwise didn't do much of anything." Emma pulled away, teary eyes searching. "Did he-did he do this to you?" she touched Regina's split lip again. The brunette winces.

"I'm afraid I might have had him arrested. I hope you don't mind."

Emma shook her head. "This is all such a mess. It's my fault-"

"It's not your fault. I should have acted more responsibly. I should have rejected you when you were in heat."

"But I never should have come to you in my heat," Emma was shaking her head.

Regina gently cradled her head between her hands. Lifted it up so she could see those sparkling sea foam green eyes. "But I wasn't in my rut. And I should have said no. I have no excuse. You did."

They looked into each other's eyes, letting the cool night air waft over them. It did nothing to soothe the heat building inside them.

"Is it fucked up that I want you in this moment, even though my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend," she corrected, "is in prison?" She gave a humorless laugh as Regina's insides warmed up.

"No. It's not. I want you too. Dangerously so," Regina gave a wry smile, hurting herself because of her split lip. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I think we need to talk about this. Properly. About what is going on between us."

"Okay," Emma acquiescence's with a breathless little sigh and they both go inside. They make sure to keep a distance but their skin is still buzzing, like little magnets are underneath their flesh, picking up on each other, trying to draw them closer.

They allow the kitchen island to rest between them. Emma sighs, taps her nails on the fake marble top. "I know what this is. It's biology, driving us crazy. Apparently it happens to like 20 percent of alpha omega couples that they have this crazy attraction to each other. And when it happens, its because the pair is meant to be together."

"But both of us are previously engaged. Why should we let biology determine what or who we are with?" Regina reasons.

"Because if we don't get our shit together, than we'll end up going crazy." Emma shakes her head, a little frown creasing her forehead. She's unhappy. So is Regina. But they honestly don't know what to do about this.

"Distance. We need some distance between us," Regina futilely suggests, but even as she says it the kitchen island is too far and she knows without a doubt that if she were to get in a car right now to leave she would jump out because she wouldn't want to leave.

"Regina, you know that won't work," Emma states with a sort of resigned assurance. "You know we can't just ignore this. Can't just go back to our regular lives. This, this is our regular lives now."

Regina grits her teeth. She's never been one to let others or to let life control her. To give up simply, to let biology have it's way in wrecking havoc on her life is not like her. She cannot roll over and show her belly like Emma has. "And what's wrong with trying-"

"We've tried for gods sake!" Emma raises her voice, her arms, into the air. It startles Regina who is used to Emma being the mellow one. The one who caves and gives in. "We've tried to act normal. We've tried to not let this affect us but this is one battle we can't win. And maybe I don't want to win it," she adds more quietly. "Killian isn't my one and only. He was a great boyfriend and a great friend and I was content to be with him if I couldn't find my mate. But I did find them, and it was you."

Emma's voice is imploring, her omega side calling out to Regina's alpha side, begging for it to claim her and Regina can feel it under her skin, clawing to get out. To taste the salt of Emma's skin, to feel the pulse pounding under it, to draw blood with a deep piercing mating mark.

"Easy for you to say," Regina growls back, angry for Emma at pulling the beast out when it already takes up too much of her forefront. "I wanted a family with Robin. And with Roland. They were all I needed and I was all they needed. Just because you're not happy with the sorry excuse of a mate you have, doesn't mean I'm not happy with mine."

"Apparently not," Emma does not bow down from where Regina is heading. From how she is aiming to hurt. "Robin's not your mate. Why settle when you can have someone perfect for you?"

"And who determined that? I didn't. I would never end up with someone like you-" Regina spits out even if she doesn't mean it, because she hates feeling this out of control. Emma doesn't listen. She never was good at that. She rounds around the counter and Regina backs up, worried for the hungry look in those green depths. Not because they could hurt her, but because of how much care was in them. And Regina knew she wouldn't be able to stop from reaching out if the two of them got closer.

"Emma, stop," she hisses out until she is backed against the fridge and Emma is an inch from her, staring down her nose as Regina's hand curls around the fridge's metal handle so she can stop herself from grabbing Emma and pulling her any closer. Her other hand digs into her thigh in hopes that the pain will clarify her.

"No," Emma insists, hands on hips. Regina looks so small and shrunken against the tacky green old fashioned fridge, complete with pink and yellow flower magnets. With her sleek black and white cut clothing she was as out of place in Emma's apartment as the meek behavior was on her usually proud and commanding alpha form. "You're a coward, Regina," she says, not holding back. "Everyone thinks you're not. That you're a risk taker. You have all these amazing shows and studios and art galleries and you do amazing business, and you know how to calculate risks there. But when it comes to love, you don't do that. You're scared of loving too hard. That's why you have Robin, whose been emotionally scarred so you don't feel bad for not loving him too much because you know he would lap up every last drop of affection. And now nature is offering you a way to have someone who would never not love you, and you're too scared to take it," Emma finished, rubbing a knuckle down Regina's jaw which was stiff.

So it seemed even Emma was able to sense this. This part of Regina that Regina knew about but was too scared to dwell on.

"You don't have a family Emma, so you don't know what it's like to break one up. It won't be an easy decision like you leaving Killian." Regina manages this out of a tight jaw. Her pulse jumps in her neck. She wants nothing more than to kiss Emma right now, her mouth so close by. It would be a shame not to use this opportunity to kiss. But Regina holds on to the fridge ever tighter.

"And how would I have a family if you keep denying me one, Regina," Emma breathes out and Regina's eyes widen.

"What-do you mean-that you're-?" she stutters, suddenly aware that it could very much be a possibility. They had of course knotted during Emma's heat and Regina assumed Emma was on the pill-

"No!" Emma gives an equally wide eyed stare. "No-god, no. I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

"Oh," Regina breathes out a sigh that is half relief and half...disappointment? She shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Since when has she wanted children? "Look, Emma-"

"I already know you're going to try and down play what we have but it's alright. I'm patient. I'll wait for you to come to your senses," Emma smiles and steps back, granting Regina room to breathe. And when Regina's heart finally calms down, she leans off the kitchen appliance and finds she has accidentally twisted the handle off.


	5. Tears and Alcohol

True to her word, Emma does seem content in waiting on Regina to make her decision. However, just because she's biding her time and waiting, it doesn't mean she doesn't have some fun teasing Regina while she does so. Carefully placed touches, standing too close to Regina, flirting with her, sending dirty texts that have the brunette blushing like a virgin, all done within the following week of their indiscretion. Fun for her, but annoying for Regina who tries hard to ignore this, but short of calling the cops on Emma, which she cannot do because Emma is her artist and a scandal like this before the show opening could cause a plummet in sells and in Regina's reputation, she cannot do anything but weather it.

It aggravates Regina to such a point at one time that she shoves Emma into a closet by the lapels of her coat and kisses her hard as they knock into a shelf, causing some papers to fall loose. Emma is so surprised she doesn't kiss back for a good second or two before she allows herself to be swept away by the kiss. Her hands grope Regina's ass through her gray dress and Regina kisses her harder for that until they are breathless and Emma's back will have indention's from the metal shelves. Only then does Regina pull her mouth away and kiss down Emma's neck in a ravenous manner, making the omega rear her hips up as a moan bubbles up from her mouth. Regina only grinds her hips into Emma's and the blonde feels a spark of pure lust between them, as she feels the hard bulge in between her thighs. She knows all to well how talented Regina is with her extra appendage and she shudders as she imagines herself taking all of it all over again.

"Stop. Teasing. Me," Regina makes out from between kisses, breathing heavily as she gets down to Emma's collarbone and then stops, cupping Emma's chin harshly with one hand and staring into Emma's lust blown sea green eyes. "Do you understand me? You're driving me crazy." And Regina means it. Somehow it's only gotten worse the intensity of her emotions. She cannot go a single night without dreaming of Emma and waking up to her whole body aching with desperation to have her.

"Good," Emma grunts out as their hips continue a slow rocking motion. "Maybe you'll stop being this stubborn and just fucking accept things as they are."

And because Regina wants to get even with Emma, she backs off, pulling down her dress so it won't ride up to her thighs. She leaves the flustered looking artist in the back room, frowning at being left high and dry.

The situation with Killian gets complicated for Emma. Regina decides to not file any charges against him, but does get a restraining order from the courts. She does feel terrible about causing Killian and Emma trouble in their relationship, but Emma was an adult, it had been her choice to do that on her heat. She could have let Killian take care of it, but she didn't. And if Regina allowed herself to feel bad about this, if she allowed herself to feel pity for Emma, then it would only make the mate bond between them stronger.

And if she was trying to avoid things, then it would do no good to think on them. All she had to do was finish the show and then Emma would no longer be her artist.

Yes, she just had to wait two more weeks, but those two weeks sounded like they would take an eternity to arrive.

* * *

Guilt ate up Emma. How could it not when she cheated on Killian. Killian who hadn't deserved to be treated this way. He had cared for her in his own way and tried to be the best he could for her, which apparently hadn't been enough for her because she had gone and fallen in love with Regina.

"How could you do this to me?" he snarled at her when he came back from jail. His eyes were dark and his shoulders tensed up with hatred.

She had never seen him look at her like this. All her shit was packed up. She was looking for a new place so she could leave this apartment. Leave the mess she had made here. Made of their relationship. And he had bought it; she figured he wouldn't want her staying here after she told him everything.

"I didn't chose to-"

"Oh, so it wasn't you who had fucked her? Who had slept with her? Was it your twin sister, or some clone or something?" he spat, now pacing in front of her.

"She's my mate."

Her words stopped him. "Your mate?" he looked revolted, disgusted, but also extremely hurt. "I thought I was your_ mate_."

"I thought so too," Emma said sadly, fingers twiddling as she sat on their couch for the last time. "But you weren't. She was. And it's not like I choose her to be my mate. Biology chose it. And I fought so hard against being with her but...but it just wasn't enough. Both of us fought it."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" now his tone is softer, as if trying to be understanding.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. I thought this would go away on it's own."

"Well, it clearly didn't!" He grit his teeth, though he was less angry than before. Mates...Emma being mates with Regina was a whole other ball park. Whole wars had begun and ended over true mates. He had played at being mates with Emma. They both had. But it was nothing in comparison to a true mate bond. One he hadn't found but could understand how tortuous it was.

If he had known, he would have never let Emma go to Mills gallery. It was selfish to hold Emma away from her true mate, but he loved Emma. And he didn't want to be alone. They had built too much together.

But...it was too late. He understood but he didn't have to hate it any less.

"Damn it all to hell!" he growled and punched the wall so hard he left a hole. Emma startled at the display but didn't say anything to it, guilt setting her lips into a straight line. "And damn you both to hell!"

She couldn't argue with that well deserved sentiment.

* * *

"Robin...I need to tell you something," Regina begins, nervously fiddling with her hands. It's not like her to be outwardly nervous, but this situation warrants it.

"Yea, what is it?" he asks casually, not knowing the extent of what she's going to say. Of how it will hurt him. In fact, he looks cheerful, happy to see what she will say. And that crushes her stomach even more painfully.

She sucks in a breath, decides to do it quick. "I've found my mate."

He doesn't know what to do with this information at first. He smiles, happy for her only to grow sad when he realizes what it means for them. For him. It's like watching the smile melt off his face and it becoming a mess of mean emotion. "You found your mate? I thought Daniel was your mate?"

Regina had thought he had been but looking back at how she felt for Emma she saw that he had never been one to her; just a first love, innocent and pure. She shook her head. "No, he wasn't my mate. I can see that now. Someone else is."

"Who?"

"I think it's best I don't tell you."

"And what now?" he's beginning to look panicked. She doesn't blame him.

"I...I can't be with you any longer," she says and her voice cracks because it hurts her to do this to him but she's tried. Tried to ignore the mating bond even though she knows they can't be ignored. Still, she tried for him. For Roland. For what they could have had. "I've tried. I really did. To fight this. To ignore it," she began to explain, voice thick with tears. "But I can't. This thing is stronger than me and you know how it is...how impossible it can be. It was driving me insane and I couldn't be faithful to you. So, I need to let you go. Because I don't deserve you."

His jaw wobbles and he swallows thickly. "And what of Roland? What of our house? You're going to just throw that all away?" Anger begins to enter his words; she doesn't blame him for this either.

"Do you think I want to?" she shot back, nails biting into the palms of her hands.

"Seems like it to me! Because you're giving up on us!"

"I'm not! I just have no other option. You've never met your mate so you don't know how this feels," she said. She knew this was a low blow, but he wasn't understanding how she had suffered and fought against losing him and she was going to lose him anyways.

His eyes flashed. "Not all of us can be this lucky."

"Oh trust me, it wasn't lucky I was feeling. I was content with what we had and then they came in and ruined it all for me."

"But you love them," he pointed out.

"Only because I _have_ to. Only because biology made it this way," she responded with more quietly.

He scoffed. "Then I feel sorry for the two of you because despite being mates you really don't love each other."

Maybe Regina and Emma could actually manage to fall in love normally when the initial mating bond hormones lessened once they officially marked each other. They didn't know a lot about each other. Didn't even know if they would work as a couple, but such was nature that it did not care. They were mates and they could hate each other and still be mates.

But something told Regina that she could never hate Emma, and that once they were officially together, love would happen easily. However, she couldn't mention this to Robin. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

"I don't know...anymore," she confided, slumping her shoulders. She felt defeated. An empty shell of herself.

"But you...you did love me," he asked, suddenly sounding so vulnerable. His eyes were wet but he wasn't crying.

"I do Robin. I still do to this very moment. But I also love them." It was a regretful admission and Regina felt knives in her heart at having to say this. She knew she was crushing the only family she ever had. But she didn't deserve it. She cheated on him, and she knew she would again, all for Emma. Because she just couldn't control herself. She had tried for so long and it was despicable how easily she caved.

He seemed to consider something, panic in his eyes. "That's okay then," he said, coming up to her and holding her hands. "If you still love me, then maybe you can love both of us."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Robin, what are you suggesting?!"

"That you...that you stay with me," he suggested softly, desperately. "You can...you can be with them. I'll let you have an affair and-"

Regina jerked her hands out from his quickly. "Are you out of your mind!?" she roared out, now angry at him. "Why the hell would you be okay with that?"

He licked his lips, unsure as to why she was upset at him now. "Because I love you and I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me, and if you've fallen in love with someone else than it means I did something wrong."

Regina just stared at him in disbelief, pity now in her chest, extinguishing the anger she felt. "No, Robin, no," she whispered, cradling his cheek in her hand, looking into his perplexed and hurt eyes. "This isn't your fault. This is all on me." Regina had forgotten he had come out of an emotionally and physically abusive relationship. He thought Regina's indiscretion was his fault. He thought he could get her to stay as long as he allowed an affair. "I don't want to cheat on you. But I have and I don't want to hurt you like that anymore."

Robin swallowed harshly. "I don't mind. I don't. I just can't bear to be alone." He placed his hand on the back of her's. "You are my rock, Regina. You saved me from my terrible sham of a marriage. And we can make this work, you can fix it all again."

She shook her head, not knowing what else to say to him to make him stop thinking this way. She would have preferred his anger over this.

"I...I need some air. I'm going outside," she said and turned on her heel. She grabbed her jacket and left, Robin watching her leave. She didn't come back home for five days, instead locking herself up in a hotel room, ignoring his concerned calls.

She was upset. Hurting. Emma had ruined this. They were both fine with not sleeping with each other. They had both been fighting it, and then Emma came in on her heat, knowing Regina couldn't resist her. Even now, mad as she was at Emma, Regina couldn't stop thinking about her.

She tensed her jaw. She had a lot to say to Emma and her confrontation with Robin only made her want to scream it in the blonde's face rather than hold it in. So she booked a ticket back to Boston.

She arrived on Emma's doorstep, not expecting Killian to open the door.

They both froze at the sight of each other. His eyes darkened and Regina stiffened. She had a restraining order against him and while he looked very much like he wanted to punch her, he was holding himself back.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked. "I need to have a word with her."

"Only a word?" he raised his brows and on his breath she could smell alcohol. "You sure you don't want to fuck her instead?"

"Where is she?" Regina grit between clenched teeth. If he had done something to her, she would-!

"None of your business, love," he said mockingly. "What's done is done."

His words inspired the worst scenarios in her head. Emma hurt and bleeding in her room upstairs. Regina suddenly lunged at Killian, knocking him out of the doorway and pinning him against the wall. "I asked you, where the fuck is she?" she growled out low. "And I swear to god, you better not have put a hand on her or else I'll chop of your balls and feed them to you."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be the one with restraining order? You sound pretty psycho to me," he grunted out, wincing at the harsh collision of his head on the plaster.

"Tell me where she is," she growled, tightening her grip on his shirt.

He worked his jaw, giving her a dirty look. "She's not here," he admitted at last. "We broke up and she moved out."

Regina relaxed her hold on him. "Moved out where?"

"Fuck if I know. She didn't tell me anything."

Regina stepped back from him, realizing now she had acted most inappropriately. She was going to apologize to him but he spoke up. "Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you happy having ruined my life?" he clarified.

"Of course not," she said. "I never meant for this to happen. I have a boyfriend too. And a family. And it's...it's ruined everything," her voice lowered here. She was ashamed to admit her pain and short comings to someone like him but she had to. It would lessen his pain to know she was suffering too. "This attraction is a curse."

"I'm glad your life is shit now. It's what happens when you do shit things. You ruined a six year relationship," he spat bitterly. "Emma might not have been my mate but I cared for her deeply. And what she did screwed me over. It's like she didn't even care about my feelings or anything." He sniffled, eyes red rimmed now as he struggled to hold back his emotions. "It's like as soon as she saw you she forgot all I ever did for her. Was I the best? No, not always. But I tried. I gave her so damn much. We've been through so much. And this is how she repays me? By literally fucking up?" He shook his head, swiping a hand over his eyes.

Regina didn't know what to say. She already felt like dirt and this was making her feel even worse.

"Just get out," he told her at last, in a defeated whisper. "I don't ever want to see you again."

She left quietly, closing the door on a sobbing man.

* * *

She doesn't find out where Emma lives, so she invites her to her office, so she can properly talk things through with Emma.

Emma appears looking bright and with a smirk on her face, thinking this was going to be something about work. It wasn't.

Regina gives her the most severe expression she can and Emma's smirk drops as she finally reads the atmosphere in the room and finds it ice cold.

"You broke up with Killian," Regina states, circling to the front of her desk and sitting on the lip of it, arms crossed over her chest. She looks down at Emma whose sitting in the seat in front of her, the blonde slightly confused and squirming uncomfortably in her seat.

"I did," Emma confirms. "I told you I was serious about you. Did you break up with Robin?"

Regina's jaw ticks as she tries to keep her tone cool. "I tried to. Only because I couldn't bear for him to have to suffer due to my indiscretion," she clarified, letting Emma know she was doing this for him and not for Emma. "But he didn't want to let me go."

"Oh," Emma comments. "What now?"

And that innocent question ticks something inside Regina and she's up on her feet, leaning in over the seat over Emma.

"I hate you!" Regina hissed out, getting in Emma's face. "You ruined everything I had with Robin! Why did you openly sabotage me like that?"

"I didn't mean to!" Emma explained loudly, body tightening defensively. "I fell into heat and I just couldn't think!"

"Killian was there! Why didn't you get him to take care of you!"

"Because I didn't want him. I wanted you."

"And that's the issue here, isn't it. You wanting me."

"Oh don't act so high and mighty. You were panting like a bitch in heat when you first saw me!"

Regina's head reared back this. The audacity! She felt like she had been slapped. Emma continued. "This thing runs both ways. If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have taken me on my heat. You would have turned me away. But you didn't. You're equally as guilty in this."

Regina doesn't speak for a long time, moving away to pace by her windows.

"Everything...everything is ruined. I don't even know if it'll ever get fixed," Regina complained, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Whether we like it or not, we don't have much of a choice, Regina. We're mates, so we'll have to end up together one way or another or else it'll actually drive us crazy. More crazy than we already are," Emma stated with a finality and rose from her seat. "I understand this is rough. For all of us. I blame myself largely for all this, because it was my heat, my body, my unconscious choice that lead to all this. But, I will not let such negative outcomes paint my opinion of you or of this relationship. It would be dumb to let something as rare as what we have slip through our hands. We both may not have wanted it at first, but I've changed my mind. Because I know these feelings won't ever go away. I could hate you with every atom of my being, and still be in love with you. It's sickening, what biology can do to one's mind, but this is our world," Emma said grimly. "And we either suffer into insanity or we allow ourselves to be happy."

With that grim declaration, she left.


	6. Fresh Paint and Shrimp Cocktails

Regina typically was a bit nervous when the time for her shows came to be open to the public. It was only natural for her to be a bit nervous, with loads of money and her reputation riding on the line. But this time, for this show, she was _extremely_ nervous. Like stomach churning nervous. And it was because it was Emma's show. She wasn't too worried about Emma not selling any pieces. She was certain there would be at least several buyers. No, she was worried about having to come into contact with Emma.

She'd seen the blonde walking around in that sinfully black dress. It clung to all her curves and left miles of bare legs for Regina's eyes to explore. Emma had even curled her blonde locks so they flowed like princess curls over her shoulders.

And her scent...it was too enticing, almost like it had been magnified. It screamed at Regina across the room, even as the two women tried to give each other the most space they could in this crowded location.

Regina had to physically force herself to not stare at Emma, and she had to focus solely on the conversation she was making with prospective buyers. It wasn't an easy feat. Her body hummed and tugged in Emma's direction, always seeming to know where Emma was even without Regina looking, but Regina willed it to leave her alone. She just had to make it three hours and then this would all be over.

She just had to make sure neither of them made a fool of each other otherwise both of them would be mocked and then the art might not sell.

* * *

Emma knew Regina had smartly instructed them to stay on opposite ends of the room but as Emma helped herself to some shrimp cocktails- she was staying away from alcohol because she knew so little as a single drop could shatter her restraint- she could not help but look at her. Regina was wearing a plum royal dress and tall pumps that made her look so much more powerful and commanding. And she looked at ease talking to potential buyers.

Emma wished she could have her grace. She stumbled through conversation with richly dressed folk. When it came to asking about art, she could reel off facts and statements easily but, anything else and she was quite lost. All she did was smile and hope her charming looks would blind them to her fallacies.

But despite how confident Regina looked, Emma knew the woman could be a coward. Emma was bitter about how she and Killian had broken up, because Emma knew that there could be no more future for them, because she had found her mate, and yet, Regina could not do the same with Robin.

She had tried, yes, but what good had it been when in the end, she and Robin were still together and Regina was blaming this whole mess on Emma?

It wasn't right and their conversation from three nights ago sat sourly in her stomach like some bad milk. Emma wasn't going to back down, no matter how insane Regina was driving her. Why couldn't the woman just...woman up and do what was needed to be done? They were both in this too deep already and there was no point in extending their pain, so why? Emma was ready to commit.

It hadn't been easy to make that choice, because she had cared for Killian and had been happy with him. But she recognized that things couldn't go on like that. By lying and being in love with someone else, she was doing him a disservice. And because she cared for him, she would not continue leading him on in a fake relationship.

So she'd cut him off. It hurt both of them, more him than her, but in the long run it would be healthier than watching their relationship crumble and fall apart from the inside out. Because Emma knew, despite how much she had wished for a proper mate, she hadn't expected it to be this painful to have one.

A sudden ruckus drew her attention to the front, a loud man yelling at the security guard guarding the door. His voice sounded familiar and as she rounded the corner to see what was going on better, her heart plummeted to her stomach when she saw who it was. Killian. Drunk off his ass, with the bottle still in his hand, half empty and flailing his arms around as he tried to get past the guard.

The guard for his part, a burly man of tall stature, was gently trying to hold him back, trying to calm him down.

"No, I will not fucking calm down!" Killian hollered, drawing attention to himself. Did he have to show up and ruin her show? Could Emma not even have this one night, this accumulation of all her hard work, go peacefully? Did he have to be that big of a dick as to ruin it for her?

"Regina Mills stole my mate! That bitch stole her!" he continued hollering and Emma wanted to face palm. God, this was so not going good.

At the mention of her name, Regina was storming over to where he was, a storm brewing on her face. Behind her were two more security guards, both marching in step like they were about to go to war.

"Take him out. He is ruining my show with his drunken allegations!" she spat, loudly and clearly so that the audience of buyers could hear her defending and deriding his words. "A sad fool who has mistaken me for some other harlot, no doubt."

"Fuck you!" Killian screamed out, before trying to spit at her. But he was too drunk, so all it did was glob down the front of his shirt, this large white unsightly spittle. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed Emma this whole time, and as the two other men grabbed Killian by an armpit each, he was dragged out, screaming incoherently as Regina turned to the crowd and with her most charming smile, diffused the situation.

"I hope you all enjoyed that little show," she began, clearing her throat and hiding her annoyance at Killian well behind her confident smile. "Part of our exhibit currently. We wanted to bring a bit of the danger and vice that Emma paints in her works, and what better way than a paid actor."

At this the buyers all looked at each other, murmuring in low tones before one clapped and then another and soon they were all clapping at the 'performance'.

Emma let out a sigh she hadn't known she was holding in. She hadn't wanted her show marred by Killian and Regina had somehow saved it. So gracefully and easily.

And yet, Regina couldn't bother to make any efforts in saving her and Emma's relationship.

* * *

The rest of the evening is calm with smooth sailing. Regina secures several deals on Emma's art and then before she knows it, the night is over and it's time to shut down the art gallery. She feels drained, more so than usual, and its a combination of fending off Killian and that horrid situation, and the effort of avoiding Emma entirely.

They have not spoken a single word to each other this night and though Regina could see Emma's need to talk to her clearly writ on her face in longing looks, Regina refused to cave in to them. And now, with the show done, Emma simply grabbed her jacket and headed out into the cool night, Regina left alone in the huge space.

She suddenly feels burdened by everything that has happened. The messy situation with Robin. The one with Killian. And especially the maddening one with Emma. She's never been this stressed in her life, save except for when she was a young girl living under her mother's thumb.

She rubs her forehead and downs the last lone glass of champagne on a tray that hasn't been cleaned up yet. She holds the empty and cool glass up to her forehead, trying to relax her thoughts. At least the show is over. She won't have to see Emma after this if she doesn't want to. Won't have to come face to face with her mate anymore.

Regina closes her eyes and sighs out. Then she opens them and goes to over see closing.

Regina fires Emma after the show is over. It doesn't matter how good Emma's art is or how much money she made her. It's over. Regina will not have Emma tempting her no longer.

She doesn't even tell her in person, just through her assistant. It's shitty and impersonal and Regina's gut curls in on it's self as she does this, but she cannot care any longer. She cannot.

Even if she does.

She forces herself not to.

Surprisingly, Emma doesn't show up in anger, demanding Regina to explain this. Regina had been expecting her to, but it seemed Emma's words were just that. Empty words with no bearing behind them. No real promise. She's disappointed a bit but swallows it bitterly down. And as soon as the show is over, she flies home to Robin. Robin who is still waiting for her, loyal and deserving so much better than her, an alpha who can't keep it in her pants.

But if he's given her this second chance, then she won't squander it. She still wants to have a family with him, even if her tryst with Emma almost took it away. In fact, she takes a two month break from work, leaving Kathryn in charge of things at the base. Regina's going to stay home and work on her relationship with Robin and Roland. She'll do business from home, because right now it is important to her that she doesn't ruin things further.

Emma would be calling Regina a coward right now and Regina wouldn't be disinclined to stop her. She knows she's afraid. Afraid to risk what she has with Robin. But she risked it anyways and he's still there, stubbornly insisting they can work it out and so she would be stupid to give up this chance. Emma might not have been a good fit with Killian but that didn't mean it was the same case for Regina.

And so, in that hard headed manner of hers, she went about, intent on trying to fix her life.

By the third day she knew it was a mistake.

She badly wanted to fix things with Robin, but the distance between her and Emma physically ached. She could feel each thousand miles apart with a sharp stabbing next to her heart that sometimes made it hard to breathe when she remembered how far away Emma truly was. She tried to hide it, tried to focus on Robin and how much she adored him, but it was a fruitless endeavor. He could see her wilting before his very eyes.

Distance hadn't been this bad before for her, and it was because she knew she'd be coming back to being close to where Emma lived, and close to seeing her. But now that her body knew she was cutting off Emma for good, it rebelled. And Robin grew worried for her.

"Are you alright? Are you sleeping? Are you eating?" Robin asked, with barely concealed worry.

"I'm fine," Regina stressed but she was lying through her teeth. Her brows were furrowed as she tried to hide her pain. But it was clear she was failing to do this, because Robin was looking at her with so much unconcealed worry. Still, he tried his best to make her feel better.

On the fifth day, Robin did something so incredibly stupid.

"What is she doing here?" Regina hissed, turning angry eyes on Robin. Emma was standing on the doorstep. She too looked worse for the wear but she was holding on together better than Regina was currently.

"You...you got bad, Regina," he said, shuffling his feet guiltily. "You couldn't eat right, you couldn't sleep and you could barely focus on the surrounding world. I heard you crying out her name and I um, took it upon myself to find her."

"You idiot! I'm purposefully distanced myself from her because I'm trying to save our relationship and you go around and bring her here!"

"You were in pain!" he raised his voice suddenly. "I couldn't stand by and see you suffering!"

"This...this is a whole other brand of suffering," Regina interjected grimly. "You know what happens when I get near her-"

"We'll figure that all out later, okay," he soothed, placating hands in front of him. "For now, please, just...allow her to be here so your mate bond doesn't kill you both."

With a stare of ire Regina turned back to Emma who had tucked her hands in her back pockets. "Well, I feel super welcomed," she said in false cheeriness.

Regina rolled her eyes at this, tightened the hold on the blanket around her shoulders and allowed Emma to come in. It was ridiculous but the mere sight of her, the smell of her, it made her insides warm up and she stopped shivering.

She closed her eyes, briefly coming to terms. It seemed one way or another, this mate bond was here to stay. She might as well take this time to stop running from it and figure something out.

* * *

Emma was here for three days before Regina finally caved and talked to her.

"Oh, I didn't know you could talk," Emma said sarcastically as she, Regina, Robin, and Roland sat at the dinner table eating their meal in awkward silence. Roland had taken a shine to Emma quickly and the two of them spent much time playing video games and such.

Emma had a more tense and uncertain air around Robin but that was only because of the whole unpleasantness of the situation governing their lives. She did her best to come off as nice to him, with a hint of apologetic and guilty nature that he didn't seem to mind. He had a right to enjoy her simpering to him and her jumping eagerly to help around the house.

With Regina, of course, Emma and her had been on opposite sides of the world in terms of friendliness towards each other. Emma knew why Regina was being this stubborn and honestly it was getting old at this point. Whether Regina liked it or not, Emma was here to stay, or in the very least make Regina feel better and not kill herself over this mate bond.

Regina shot her a heated look at that comment Emma threw at her but Emma was past the point of caring if she offended the brunette woman or not. She was tired of this shit. Tired of suffering and she just wanted to be happy and Regina was making it a living hell to get to that point.

The woman even had the audacity to fire Emma without so much any common human decency. Just in the most impersonal way available. And Emma had been this close to storming over and demanding some respect from Regina but she had decided against it. What would be the point? It was clear Regina wanted nothing to do with Emma, so Emma decided she'd keep her distance.

She hadn't expected Robin to track her down out of the blue and beg her to come to their house because Regina was feeling highly unwell. Emma had stuck up her nose and thought good, at least Regina was suffering a bit for her nasty behavior towards Emma. But then, Emma couldn't just let this happen. Regina was her mate and this was probably symptoms of mate withdrawal that Regina was suffering from, which could be extreme.

Emma herself didn't have any because she had accepted that Regina was her mate. So her body could deal with it, with waiting just a bit longer until it could have Regina around. But Regina still hadn't accepted it, which was why she was feeling bad.

And given how she could glare at Emma over the table, she was feeling better ever since Emma had shown up, the mere scent of Emma's omega side calming the ornery Alpha.

"I can talk," Regina started, unable to hold back from being challenged. "I just don't feel like talking to you much. You are an interloper in mine and Robin's life."

Emma set her jaw into a hard line. "Not much of a life you've got. Your family is holding on by mere treads."

Regina's nostrils flared at this and it was clear she was going to say more but Robin put up his hands to stop them. "Please, let us not argue with Roland around."

The boy was looking on at all of them, big eyes wide. "Is Emma going to be my second mommy?"

"No," Emma and Regina chorused. One thing they could at least agree on.

"Aww, okay," he pouted and continued trying to eat his green peas. The rest of dinner was awkward and tense, Robin trying to break the atmosphere with his attempts at levity but it was no use. While Regina did feel better with Emma around- her body no longer caving in emotionally and physically- she also felt terrible with Emma around. Because it reminded her of her infidelity to Robin and to Roland. And yet, Robin was okay with Emma just being here. He had even brought her over. It was mind boggling. And Regina was upset at Robin for doing this. She should have had a say in this. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Damn it, she wasn't any closer to figuring out what it was she wanted and Emma had already been here for a while.

It was clear what her body wanted. But her mind didn't want that. It wanted everything to go back to how it was. But she knew she couldn't ask that of Emma because Emma would be stubborn and insist on staying. And there was no way Regina's body could do that either. It was locked in like a missile on a target that would only bring her onto a collision path.

As she went into the kitchen to drop off her dishes, she felt up her forehead. It was burning up. She knew her rut was due any time this week and she bit her bottom lip in worry. Her rut would not make things any easier and she only hoped Emma would be smart enough to stay away from Regina when the alpha's rut hit. Because Regina didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy, Regina sure is being stubborn. And her rut is coming up...wonder what this could lead to...


	7. Ground Coffee and Minced Pills

"Where are you going?" Regina asked, one hand gripping the wall edge as her rut made her almost dizzy with desire. It was her first day of it and she'd taken enough suppressants to put a horse to sleep; at least she wouldn't be tricked by her body into making stupid decisions because she'd be blitzed out. But she was still coherent enough to notice Robin and how he was zipping up his coat, luggage next to him, and Roland as well.

"I'm leaving."

That didn't register with her for a good while. "But I'm on my rut," she narrowed her eyes at him. She had never spent a rut apart from him. And he never spent his cycle away from her if possible given their schedules.

"Exactly," he said, turning away from her, "and I don't want to be here for when it...goes down."

She blinks owlishly, a bit- no, a lot- appalled by his answer even as her nether regions don't mind. "Robin, you can't be serious. You can't actually be allowing me to sleep with Emma! Under our roof!" She's scandalized and aghast.

He slowly turned to her, a pained expression on his face. "Regina, I see how you look at her. How you...gravitate towards her even if you hate her guts or try to." She opened her mouth to retort but he put up a hand to stop her. "I know how much you've tried to stop these feelings. I _saw. _You were about to kill yourself over not being with her because you chose to be with me. And I know you would have never cheated on me if it hadn't been what it is with her. But she's your mate, and I...I see that now. That doesn't mean I won't cling to you, or want to be with you. It's not...none of this is easy. And you're right when you told me I should be more mad at you, that I should want better for myself." He shook his head, unable to meet Regina's eyes right now.

Regina just looked on at him in quiet sadness, bleeding the same emotions he was. Letting him have his say.

"It'll just...it'll just take some time. Because a part of me thinks I can make this work. That I can have you, even while you're with her. But another part of me knows there's no room for me there anymore and I...I'm just numb to it." When he finished his bit he looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed from effort of not crying. Roland was holding his dad's hand, knowing something was bothering him, but being too young to know how to fix it.

"Robin, I still don't want to sleep with her-"

"You don't have to. But I won't be here for you during your rut because...because it wouldn't be right for us to lay together like that after all the...the indiscretion." She shifted guiltily at this. "And she will, so if something were to happen," he shrugged, trying to come off as uncaring when in reality he cared a lot."Just, try to figure things out with her, because I need to know what I should be doing for the future."

And with that he turned away from her, unlocking the door.

"Where are we going daddy?" Roland asked as Little John yipped around their legs, excited for the walk.

"On a trip for a little bit," Robin said in a defeated tone of voice, one that tried desperately to infuse some happiness.

"Is mommy not coming?" Roland asked as the door opened to omit them and then they were gone, leaving Regina with an aching heart over their departure while the rest of her body ached in a rut fueled episode.

She was so distraught that she hadn't noticed Emma had crept up on her. She was leaning against the archway all casual like, one arm up against the wall, bent at the elbow and were her head was resting, flat look on her face.

"I won't sleep with you in your rut," she stated, making Regina jump and turn on her.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you," Regina infused her voice with venom and shouldered past her. "And it's rude to eavesdrop on business that isn't yours."

"It is my business. _Our _business, Regina," Emma said as she followed after Regina. "When are we going to talk about this?"

Regina couldn't help the groan that slipped free from her lips. "Really? Now? I'm in the middle of a rut, and I'd rather have a clear head if we're going to talk about this all." Because Robin's words...his declaration, had pretty much sealed the deal on his and Regina's relationship. He knew he should give up on it and was going to give up on it. A relationship was a two way street. If he didn't want to keep it afloat, then she couldn't do it all by herself. Whether she liked it or not, she and Emma were in this together. She might as well content herself with this.

She let her eyes slip closed as she went into the kitchen and poured the fresh brew of coffee into a pot. The smell soothed her and helped wash out Emma's enticing scent.

"Well, you've had a 'clear' head before, and you didn't want to talk to me about anything," Emma stated, and god, why was she still following Regina around? Regina had to visibly steel her muscles so that they wouldn't be tempted to reach out and grab Emma. The omega smelled too appetizing. The pills could only do so much to temper Regina's hunger before she snapped and broke and repeated their mistake from earlier.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Regina stressed before dropping her tone into a whisper. "Now please, just leave me alone." She needed to get through this rut and Emma hanging around was not helping. There was only so much medicine could be counted upon to hold back.

"Fine," Emma huffed, crossing her arms. "But once it's over, you're not running away from me or our long over due talk." Emma could feel a small sliver of hope flare to life inside her chest. For better or for worse, her mate was giving her a chance to think this out. To get through this. Maybe, just maybe, they could get together after all and put all this unpleasantness behind them.

Emma grabbed an apple out of the bowl and then rushed out of the kitchen, intent on staying out of Regina's way during her rut.

* * *

When the three days were over, Emma politely knocked on Regina's bedroom door. Regina opened it, looking much better than she had a couple days ago. The rut scent hanging over her was gone and she looked alert and fresh faced.

"You are persistent," Regina commented.

"One of us has to be."

Robin still hadn't come back and it was worrying Regina. When she'd tried to text or call him, all she got in response was that he was waiting it out until she was all settled with her Emma dilemma. Which, would be in however long. Regina knew for his sake, she just wanted to get this over with, so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She knew the break up wouldn't be pleasant. But now that she knew it was mutually assured, she felt less apprehensive about it. She had wanted to break up in the first place with him, but then he'd clung onto her, and so she'd clung onto the hope it might work but now he had said it wasn't going to work and frankly, if he was giving up then she could no longer feel bad about not trying her all to keep him happy.

She only felt bad for Roland who was too young to have to be going through another unstable time period. Not only did he lose Marian, his mother, but now he was going to lose his second mother, Regina.

"I think you're stubborn is what it is," Regina added, finding Emma's warm hand circling her wrist and leading her out of the room. "What are you doing?" Regina asked, not expecting this course of action.

"Taking you out on a date. How else are we going to actually get to know each other better?" Emma suggested as she tugged Regina along, taking her out of the house.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking about our situation?" Regina arched a brow but allowed Emma to take her. She didn't have to enjoy the date.

"We will get to that, but I figured we might as well have some fun because we both need it. We both need to see how good together we can be before we settle down."

Regina snorted, though she didn't tug her wrist free from Emma's soft but steady hold. "As if we have a choice. This mate bond already ruined both of our relationships to our previous lovers and between us, because it just had to happen."

Emma hummed in confirmation. "That may be true, but we don't have to let it keep us down. If we don't have a choice, then the only choice we may have is to make the most of it and have fun. You ever heard of Greek tragedies?"

"Of course I have. What do you take me for?"

"Well, in those, often times the tragedy stemmed from the actors or characters trying to exit the box destiny had put them in. But, they never could leave it and attempting to change anything only further agitated their fate and it happened anyways." Emma paused momentarily here to make sure Regina was listening to her. She was. "We may be those people trapped in that box and we may not be able to escape what we have, but we still have freedom to make our choices insides that box."

Regina shook her head before she infused her words with sarcasm. "What an amazing analogy. Truly, likening us to Greek tragedies is supposed to make me feel more inclined to us?"

"It was either that or Romeo and Juliet, so..." Emma trailed off with a happy shrug.

"Where do you even intend to take us on this date? I don't dine out in diners like you do."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Which is why I made a fancy reservation for you while you were in your rut. But do hurry or else we'll be late."

"I can't run in heels!" Regina scowled.

"You may have to," Emma wagged her brows playfully and then hurried her step so that Regina had to speed up as well in her heels.

* * *

Regina intended to be stubborn the whole time on the date, and not enjoy it. But she found she did enjoy it, even forgetting to hate it or to try and be miserable. Emma was just...an infectiously charming person when she tried and Regina liked her company too much.

They dined, then they wined, and in the end they went out to see an art show that was very nice but that could never compare to Regina's open gallery offerings.

"I've been looking for more galleries to put my art into. Do you think this one might be good for me?" Emma sprung the question out of nowhere, making the small smile on Regina's face from enjoying the date, freeze.

Oh.

Jealousy and possessiveness curled in Regina's stomach. But then she remembered she had fired Emma and caused this jobless situation to happen. "Frankly," she spoke, trying to remain as neutral as she could about this. "Your art is too good for this gallery. It'll be undervalued and you won't make as much money off of it."

Emma gave her a look at this, a private smile playing on her lips. "Really?"

"I am not saying this just because you don't work for me. I fired you, don't you remember?"

"And you don't want me working for anyone else," Emma filled in.

"You asked me for an opinion and I gave you one, don't be difficult," Regina said through gritted teeth.

Emma shrugged. "So you wouldn't mind me working for them?"

Regina huffed angrily. "If we're going to be dating, then you might as well come back and work for me. At least you'll make a decent living selling art at my gallery."

Emma's face seemed to light up at this. "You're actually considering dating?" It was said in an awed whisper. This all hit Regina right in the gut. How could she have never wanted to see such an expression of joy on Emma's face? It was amazing. And Emma looked even more beautiful.

Her alpha side purred, wanting to see more of Emma's smiles. Wanting to make her happy more. After so long of being deprived of Emma's happiness and of satisfying their mate, Regina's alpha side nearly exploded from happiness at Emma's visible joy.

Regina swallowed harshly and looked away, overwhelmed momentarily by this. She tried to calm down, pressing the bubble of happiness inside her chest down into the pit of her stomach where she could quench it. "Well, it's not like we can date anyone else. We're mates." The words came out harshly through her throat and she could sense Emma sidling up closer to her.

When Regina didn't look at her, staring intensely at the horrid painting on the wall, she felt Emma's fingers slip into her hand and squeeze gently. "Yea, we are."

Nothing more was said. They just stood there and looked at the painting wordlessly, as Regina tried to will the crimson blush from her cheeks away.

They walked back, still hand in hand and it felt nice, touching innocently like this. It always felt nice whenever they touched each other, even a quick brush of a finger here or a finger there when they had been co-workers. But now, both were so touch starved for each other, that hand holding was transformed into a heavenly light.

Regina's alpha was soothed for once, and Regina didn't have to listen to it's incessant urging that she go to her mate because her mate was here, and holding her hand. Emma too had fallen quiet and it was nice, the two of them just walking in the darkened evening, soaking in each other's presence.

Was it bad that Regina hadn't thought of Robin in a long time?

She couldn't bring herself to care right now about it.

They went up to the door, Regina fumbling with her keys and letting go of Emma's hand. It felt wrong to do so, and she shivered a bit at the loss of the heat but there was no reason to continue holding on.

As the keys jingled in the lock, Emma softly cleared her throat, making Regina look up. Emma looked a bit abashed, hand rubbing the back of her head. "Uh, can I kiss you?"

Regina's eyes widened, taken a back by this oddly soft request. "Emma," she started. "We've done a lot more than kiss, already."

"Yea, but I had to ask," the woman shrugged, suddenly not looking as sure.

Regina couldn't help but find it endearing even as she tried not to. This damned mate bond- let it in even a bit and it was already changing her opinions on Emma completely around. Not that Emma was a bad person. No, she had a lot of good qualities. And Regina hadn't had a low opinion of her to begin with.

Regina stepped closer to Emma, inhaling as she prepared. Emma cupped her cheek and leaned in, taking a long time to finally reach Regina's lips.

The kiss was soft, a mere brushing of lips but it ignited a fire that rested within both of their bodies. It took everything inside them to hold back from deepening the kiss, from rucking hands through hair and just taking everything.

And it was a good thing they didn't. Because as they parted, looking into each other's eyes, the front door opened and Robin was there, clutching a bag of things. They jumped apart as if they were guilty of something. He already knew about them so it should be no secret. Still, it felt bad letting him see them enjoying each others company. Despite jumping apart, he still caught the gist of what had been happening and his face was shadowed by pain.

"Um, I was just getting some thing. I'll be out of your way soon."

"Robin, wait," Regina tried to reach for him, but he rudely shoved past them and didn't stop to hear what Regina might have to say.

Both women watched him leave, different expressions on their face. Emma's, one of relief, and Regina's one of sorrow. "Let him take some time. He needs space right now," Emma instructed.

Regina normally would have snapped something back to this but didn't feel like starting a fight. She was suddenly drained and the wonderful evening she had had with Emma was now a distant feeling. "I'm going to go to bed," she announced suddenly. Without waiting to see if Emma would follow, she went into the house and up to her room, collapsing onto her bed and looking up at the ceiling. How had things become so messy and so easily?

She never would have foreseen something like this happening to her. At all.

She was no way prepared for such a situation to overtake her life.

* * *

A week ambled by in this manner. Regina was getting antsy. She had never missed work for this long and she itched to go back, to do something, so that she could keep her mind occupied. Emma stayed the whole time at the house while Robin was out who knows where.

"Don't you have somewhere to stay?" Regina asked a touch rudely one day as Emma stirred creamer into her coffee cup.

"I do. But it's back home in Boston. So unless you're willing to fork over money for the ride back, I'm not leaving. I'm not quite keen on spending hundreds of dollars for not being asked to go someplace."

"You didn't have to say yes to Robin's request," Regina pointed out.

"I did. Or else you'd collapse," Emma stated matter of factly. "Besides, we're dating now. Why wouldn't a girlfriend stay over at her girlfriend's place."

Despite Regina being the one to state they might as well date, it still felt...new and uncertain this new status of theirs. Most of the time Regina didn't feel like they were dating at all. Just tolerating each other, and kissing each other when they felt more amicable towards the other.

"Because, one of the girlfriend's still has a boyfriend that she hasn't officially broken up with."

"I told you to break up with him, instead of dragging this on."

Regina tsked in annoyance. She didn't like being scolded on things she had tried to make an effort for but failed; a failure not on her part.

"I did, but he wouldn't let me. He wasn't like your Killian, one to easily give up," she added that jab in so that Emma wouldn't have all the glory in the conversation. Emma just rolled her eyes and took a huge gulp of her coffee before changing topics. "So, what do you want to do today? I was thinking movies? Cuddling on the couch?"

"I actually was thinking about going back to Boston. I've left my art gallery long enough without it's head and I don't want to risk losing money by minimizing my exposure to the new art season coming around. But I've still got to talk to Robin and settle the matter of the house and finances here," she put a palm to her forehead, already feeling the throbbing headache building up.

Emma gave her a soft look. "If you need help, just ask. I'm there for you."

Regina didn't deserve Emma being there for her given how horribly she had treated her for so long. Even now, she wasn't a hundred percent willing to give and open herself up to Emma because of reservations about their mate bond. Time, she knew, would be the key for all them recovering from this mate bond bomb shell.

"Thank you, Emma," she said, meaning it and Emma smiled, a smile that could rival the glow of the sun. Regina couldn't help but return it.

"And hey, if you need a place to crash in Boston, you can come to my place," Emma offered additionally.

Regina didn't respond with anything to that but silently agreed she would go visit.


	8. Wood and freshly Washed Blankets

"I know it's not much, but finding a single apartment on such short notice is really hard," Emma explained as she opened the door to her Boston apartment.

Regina gingerly stepped in, fearing it was some dump- the outside of the building certainly looked like a place where criminals lived- but the inside wasn't too bad. Could use new paint and some new molding, but otherwise livable. At least it smelled nice. Traces of Emma's scent hung in the air, as did the smell of freshly washed sheets which were spread out on the couch. Emma had been doing laundry, staying in, when Regina had phoned her and asked to come over.

Emma didn't realize that Regina was right on her doorstep, so Emma hadn't had time to clean up, or to even change into something more flattering.

"It's...fine," Regina concluded on gingerly. "Did you bring all your art supplies here?"

"Yes, I did. Though I haven't been able to paint much of anything recently," Emma admitted, a hint of bitterness in her voice. It was clear why she couldn't paint. The hurt of her and Regina's previous falling out had infused her soul and made her painting hand too heavy to hold the brush.

Regina internally winced at this, but it was part of the reason why she was here- her crappy treatment of Emma. "Actually, I was hoping to...apologize to you for the way I treated you," Regina spoke up, digging into her pea coat's pocket. She held out a box from Tiffany's in her palm.

Emma's eye went wide at this as Regina opened up the box to show that inside it was a silver ring, simple and yet elegant in it's simplicity. She met Regina's nervous eyes- nervous for how this would be received. Emma couldn't hold back the huff of amusement coming from her lips.

"Are you proposing to me?"

Regina flushed red at this. "I'm not. It's an I'm Sorry ring."

"Are you sure? Because typically when someone messes up with their significant other, they buy a bracelet or necklace, not a ring. A ring...is very permanent. Very possessive," Emma said, tongue pressed against the back of her teeth as she took the box from Regina and looked at the ring.

Emma had hit the nail on the head. Regina's alpha had been unable to resist from purchasing the ring because even though they were barely just dating, just starting their journey into being girlfriends, she wanted everyone to know Emma was hers. The marks had faded, but a ring couldn't fade.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "You don't have to take it if it bothers you," she said in a low embarrassed murmur at being called out. She had hoped Emma wouldn't have noticed. But she did.

"No. I want it," Emma jerked back when Regina held out her hand to get the ring back. "It's the only thing you've given me. And it's beautiful." She gave a playful smile. "But this doesn't mean I'm marrying you."

Regina rolled her eyes, amused at Emma's antics. "Of course not. I'll never marry you if you don't want that."

Suddenly Emma sobered up a bit. "W...would you? Marry me?"

Regina wasn't ready for the sudden heavy turn in the conversation. Though she should have expected it. She exhaled, formulating her words so she wouldn't hurt Emma or herself. But in the end, all that came out was the truth. "I don't know, Emma. That's a huge commitment and we're nowhere near ready to even think about such a thing."

Emma nodded her head, slipping the ring on. It fit perfectly. How had Regina known her size? "I know. I know," she said softly, having let herself indulge in a long time fantasy of hers to be married to her one true mate. But nothing had turned out how she would have imagined with her true mate and so she wasn't going to push. Regina was scared of matters of love and Emma would not push.

"I also came to tell you you're hired. That is, if you want to work at my art gallery still," Regina said, shoving her hands into her coat pockets to stop them from fidgeting. She was nervous about Emma rejecting her in this too. Emma had all the right to do so, given how rudely Regina had dismissed her previously.

Emma didn't even wait a beat before answering. "Of course I do. When can I start?"

"Whenever you'd like."

* * *

After all the complications to getting to where they were now, things surprisingly went smoothly afterwards. It was almost ridiculous how things just fell into a pattern. They went to work, they went on dates (chaste dates, Emma's nether regions bemoaned, but frankly after the disaster that had occurred on Emma's heat, they were taking things slow) and in general spending time over at each others apartments.

It was nice. And when the two of them weren't ardently trying to fight their mate bond, it turned out they got along very well. Well enough that they'd laugh into the late hours of the morning and wind up tangled in each other on the couch or the bed, forgotten TV blaring in the background.

It was easy to believe that they had never fought or struggled to be together when it was like this. Regina worked her ass off on her gallery, sometimes flying over the weekend and going to other states or countries to scope out art trends or new artists to feature. And Emma painted, trying to find a new theme for her work.

She found herself tapping into companionship. Pieces that spoke about the complex reality of relationships. Whereas her last exhibit had been about loneliness, this one was not and it made her reflect a bit on how even though she had been with Killian, she still felt alone. Not truly connected to anyone.

Being with Regina made her feel like the world was right. Like it was just a bit brighter. That was the magic of the true mate bond and Emma understood why so many people craved it.

While Emma was painting one evening, Regina came over, with two containers of hot chocolate. Emma had converted Regina into drinking the sugary beverage even though it set her back on her calorie count.

"I see you've been busy," Regina commented as she looked through the paintings Emma had churned out. There were three of them already.

"I'm feeling inspired," Emma explained, dabbing her brush into red paint and spreading it strategically over the canvas.

"What's inspired you?"

"You."

Regina looked surprised by this. "Really? If I did, where are the knives and my face being punched in and-"

"Stop that," Emma said lowly, annoyed with this self deprecation act Regina fell into so often. It didn't look right on her haughty features, didn't mesh well with who she was.

"I don't know how you could have forgiven me so easily for what I put us through-"

"I just don't want to think about it. It's in the past. Why don't we focus on better things, like our future?" Emma turned from her painting, eyeing Regina who stood frozen, cup held almost crushed in her white knuckled grip.

"I'm worried I might do it again," Regina confessed.

"Do what?" Emma asked, not quite following.

"Hurt you. Run away," Regina supplied, brow furrowed.

Emma got up from her stool. "Are you still not sure...about us?" she voice hesitantly.

Regina nodded her head solemnly. "It's just...a huge commitment. I was never expecting to find my true mate and I feel like there's so many expectations I need to hold up because of that and I-"

Emma shushed her with a gentle kiss, tasting hot chocolate in her breath. "Regina, I don't expect anything more from you than to be you. That's all."

Regina gave Emma a watery smile. "Thank you. That was what I needed to hear."

Emma stepped back, pleased that she had managed to fix this. But she placed her hands on Regina's hips, savoring the up close scent of her. Still so rich and heavy. "So, I was thinking," Emma wagged her brows. "How about I give you an art lesson?"

"I don't think I'm much of a painter," Regina said as Emma ducked in and pressed a kiss to the column of her neck. Regina's pulse jumped in her throat.

"Hm, I was thinking something more along the lines of what happened_ during_ the lesson," Emma hummed as she pressed another kiss, this one under the jaw bone of Regina's neck.

Regina gave a low chuckle. "You mean when I embarrassed myself in front of you?"

"It was adorable. It made me feel so very wanted," Emma said but found that Regina was backing out of the blonde's hold.

"Regina..." Emma sighed out, frustrated. "When are you going to stop being afraid? We're in a relationship. When we sleep together it'll be different because we're not dating other people, we're dating each other."

Regina still looked uncertain. "I...are you sure?" she asked at last, looking vulnerable.

"I'm ready to be with you. It won't be like last time. We won't have any regrets," Emma assured.

Regina gave a small smile. She didn't look entirely convinced but Emma knew there was only so much that they could resist each other, their animal sides calling to each with primal hunger. She leaned in and kissed Emma now, her lips soft and delicate but gradually becoming more forceful and hungry. Emma met each kiss with her own hunger, backing up Regina until they landed up against the wall.

It felt so nice to kiss freely like this. To not pull away before the kisses could blossom into something else for fear they would cross a line neither was ready. Regina tipped Emma's head to the side as Emma's hand deviously trailed down and to the alpha's crotch, already finding a sizable bulge had grown there.

She pulled the zipper down and reached in, making Regina whimper against her lips. It had been too long since they'd been like this, and all sensible thought left Regina's head as Emma's deft fingers wrapped around her rigid length and pulled it out, stroking up and down.

Regina's hips bucked and she had to momentarily rest her head against Emma's shoulder as pleasure coursed through her. It was all so much so quickly.

"If you want me to last, you need to stop that," Regina uttered out in a low groan as Emma's hand picked up the pace.

"I wouldn't mind," Emma said, nibbling on Regina's ear shell.

"But I want to make you scream my name," Regina admitted, suddenly all commanding alpha; all repressed desire shooting forth. She pushed Emma's hands away from her and spun the blonde into the wall. Emma didn't mind the change in position at all. "All. Night. Long," Regina said in between nips of Emma's neck.

"Fuck," Emma groaned out. "Bedroom, now." Because she didn't think her legs would stand up for much longer. They stumbled in the direction of her bedroom, shedding clothes on the way until they were at last naked when they finally tumbled onto the bed.

Emma sucked hard on Regina's neck, wanting to mark the alpha as hers. Regina did the same, leaving a red mark she laved over and then chomped down into, eliciting a groan of pain and pleasure from Emma. Her hips writhed, bumping into Regina's erection.

"I want you to mark me," Emma confessed, all her emotions spilling out of her in this highly emotional moment. "I want you to make me yours."

Regina slowed in her ministrations of kissing her way over Emma's body with appreciation, taking time to get to know it. Killian had never done that for Emma before. It was always straight to sex and sometimes Emma didn't even get off and had to go do so in the bathroom later.

But despite how impatient the two of them were, Regina still made time to worship Emma's body with her lips. Almost like Emma was the art work here. And Regina her creator. "You want a true mating mark?" Regina asked, voice steady but eyes alive with the notion of actually claiming Emma.

"Yes," Emma breathed out as Regina's warm hands massaged her thighs gently, peeling them thoughtfully apart. "And I want...I want your knot too," Emma added on, in a lowered voice, a bit ashamed of this. But she needed it. Because then she would have the mark and the knot and everything would be perfect if just for that moment.

A low growl came from Regina's lips, surprising them both. But it seemed her alpha side very much liked the idea of that. Without another word she lowered her lips and resumed her actions of kissing down Emma's stomach before she got to the spot between her thighs. Emma was already so dripping wet it would be embarrassing. But she couldn't care right now. Not when Regina parted her folds with a wicked tongue that gave no quarter as it ravished Emma. It barely took more than a few swipes and Emma was coming, spilling down onto the sheets and into Regina's mouth.

The alpha cleaned everything up quickly and continued to eat Emma out, flicking the blonde's clit, sliding in a finger along the way. Emma's inside twisted in exaltation and she screamed as she came again, thighs clamping hard on Regina's head and holding her there as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

When she relaxed a bit, she pulled up Regina by the chin, kissing her hard and tasting herself on the other woman's lips. "I guess all that arguing worked out your tongue because holy shit," she grinned, a bit delirious from pleasure.

Regina just gave a cocky little half smirk before settling in between Emma's thighs, rubbing her erection teasingly on the folds. And just like that, Emma was ready to go again, spreading her legs wider in invitation. Regina wasted no more time, sliding in easily like they had done this a thousand times. They both let out happy little gasps at finally reuniting.

Emma could feel Regina's dick throbbing with fullness, just about ready to burst and she wanted the alpha to crumble and give in easily. Wanted to see Regina's pleasure. The alpha began to thrust in and out, all the while her lips played with the skin around Emma's collarbone, sucking it in and leaving it red. Emma's hands raked through the brunette's raven locks, nails pricking skin and making Regina hiss at the pain.

Soon the both of their hips were moving at a rapid pace as their climax approached. With a small sharp gasp, Regina stilled and came inside Emma, the feeling of the alpha's release providing that extra edge for Emma to come as well.

They took a moment to catch their breaths, Emma finding that Regina was still hard inside her despite having come mere seconds ago. The alpha gave a few shallow thrusts, finding that Emma was highly sensitive. Each motion made shivers climb up and down her spine and her stomach quiver with another building orgasm.

This time, Regina couldn't thrust in as deeply. The base of her cock had swollen and it was apparent to them both that she would knot. Emma was elated at this idea. It was what her omega side needed, wanted, to know that the alpha had accepted their relationship.

As Regina kept thrusting, eventually having to still her motions and work on getting it in, Emma craned her neck up and bit down hard, right on the junction where mating marks go. Regina let out a surprised grunt but bent her head down to do the same. Copper flooded their mouths but so did relief. Finally, the mate bond between them was satisfied, because through all their differences, they had come to terms at least for this moment and decided to give in to each other like they were long meant to do so.

With a soft pop, Regina was finally able to get her knot inside Emma. The sensation of being full was immense and Emma came with a light shuddering gasp, walls tugging on Regina's cock and making it release for a second time. This time the release didn't have anywhere to go but inside and the warmth felt comforting as well as arousing.

Careful of the knot, Regina rotated their naked forms so that they could be more comfortable on the bed while they waited for it to go down. Both felt a sensation of relief, Regina wrapped her arms protectively around Emma's waist as she lay behind her, nuzzling the back of her hair, breathing in the wonderful scent that was Emma.

"That was worth the wait," Emma said softly, feeling Regina still pulsating softly inside her. Emma's omega side was keening in joy at taking the knot. She needed to take more of them, but with time. There was no rush now.

"Hm, I sure hope so," Regina murmured sleepily in agreement.

"Took us a long time to decide to get to it," Emma commented, touching her mating mark which would scar but lead everyone to know she was Regina's.

"It might take us a long time to get anywhere else," Regina added neutrally. "I suppose we might as well get on with it and do so."

Emma bit back a grin and had she not been knotted she would have turned around and kissed Regina for saying this. But she couldn't move right now. She was just happy because Regina was finally, finally sloughing off the uncertainties about their relationship and going for it. It was better than even sex, to hear this. "If I had known just letting you knot me would change your mind, I would have let you knot me a while ago."

"Don't be cheeky," Regina huffed. "It takes more than just one knot to change me."

Emma chuckled lowly and then they were quiet after that, just basking in the after glow.

Sated and happy they drifted off to sleep, wrapped around each other.


	9. Cleaner and Lighter Fluid

"Emma, this is inappropriate," Regina hissed in between gasped breaths as Emma had her pinned against the wall. They were currently hiding inside a closet, during the middle of an art gallery opening that Regina was hosting. Today she had opted for a tailored Yves Laurent suit that had Emma pressing her thighs together under her nude colored cocktail dress as they walked around the building.

It had been pure torment for Emma and now, she was going to seek some relief for it.

Emma was sloppily kissing the underside of Regina's neck as one hand worked under Regina's shirt, pinching her nipple under her bra, while the other worked away inside the alpha's trousers. "Your dick doesn't think that," she mumbled into the quivering column of Regina's neck.

"What if someone walks in and finds us?" Regina continued despite how her hips were bucking up and down with each touch. There wasn't a lot of space to work with, but even Emma knew it wouldn't be entirely smart to remove clothing right now, despite how much she wanted it.

"They won't," she assured. "Besides, you know I need this. Need to feel you." Emma's heat had arrived a couple days ago and while it was gone now, Regina having seen to satisfying every urge the omega might have, Emma could still feel the grip of the cycle on her bones and in her blood, making her singe and want to taste her alpha again. She had been able to hold off this long, all night especially with Regina's suit. Once Regina had done her speeches and done her schmoozing, Emma had pulled her aside and into this janitor's closet.

Emma knew Regina had a bed inside her office, but if they went there, Emma wouldn't want to leave and Regina needed to be coherent for the rest of the opening night.

Working with Regina again was nice. Emma was almost done with her works of art and soon she'd be able to have them up for sale again. However, this time, Regina let Emma in more on how the business worked and the artist helped Regina look into more notable and upcoming artists from the local area. Their working relationship felt more balanced even though Regina was the one who paid Emma.

"Maybe I should work elsewhere?" Emma had suggested one night over dinner in Emma's apartment. Regina didn't live in Boston so she only had her room in the gallery. She was currently apartment shopping, bringing Emma along to see if she liked the place too. Emma had a feeling Regina was looking for a place for both of them but she didn't say anything because they'd only been together for three months now and moving in together would be a big step for them both. Emma was ready, but she knew Regina took a while to be ready for things.

"Why do you say that?" Regina asked, dropping the fork from her mouth. It sounded more like 'why would you say that?'

"I enjoy working for you, but doesn't it feel a bit weird now that we're dating? To have me below you in a way?" Emma shrugged, not sure how to word her feelings.

"You don't mind being below me in bed," Regina voiced, trying to use humor to diffuse the situation a bit. It was clear from the line in her forehead she was taking this seriously even if she didn't try to show it.

"I just feel, maybe it would be more conducive to the both of us if I were to be paid by someone else. This way, you don't waste money on paying me," Emma pointed out.

"I suppose..." Regina sighed out.

"There's no rush. I was just bringing up the idea for...when things get a bit more serious," Emma said, hoping Regina wouldn't be too hurt by this.

"Of course, Emma."

Currently, Regina was saying Emma's name in an entirely different manner. "Emma," she whimpered, as the blonde sucked particularly hard on her pulse point. The small confined space smelled of their combined scents, making Emma's mind even foggier. And then in an even louder whimper, "Emma!" as she came inside her underwear. She let out a ragged breath as she returned to her senses.

"You are incredibly naughty for doing that," Regina commented in a hoarse voice as Emma pressed a kiss to her lips, smirking against them. Emma was wet from all this, from Regina calling her naughty, and she wanted very much for Regina to touch her. It wouldn't take long. "I can't believe you made me ruin my suit."

"It's not ruined," Emma retorted.

"Maybe not on the outside..." Regina trailed off, eyes lidded heavily. There was no denying she could smell Emma and her hands crept up to Emma's hips, rucking up her dress. "But, your dress will definitely get ruined."

Emma shivered in delight at this. This dress was expensive but she didn't get if it got ruined.

They didn't come out of the closet for a while.

* * *

Things were going to smoothly for Emma and Regina. It was almost like a dream. An unreal dream. But neither of them wanted to comment on it, for fear they would pop the dream and make it come crashing down. Regina seemed to have let go of whatever guilt she felt over Robin and Roland. He and Regina were on texting terms- her checking in on him and seeing how he was doing so he didn't spiral down into a pit of despair.

Emma, hadn't talked to Killian in a while, but figured she should. Just to see how things were doing. So, she texted him one day, and was surprised to see him answer in the affirmative to having a meeting with her. She hadn't expected him to be so eager to it, and half believed he would stand her up when she arrived. She came a bit later, just so that if he wasn't there, she could leave and not look foolish.

But he was there, at a small cafe table, wearing his old leather jacket. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, and he had grown stumble, almost long enough to call a beard but not. "First you ask to meet me, and now you're late?" he groused as she sat down. Not a warm welcome, but she hadn't thought him to give her one.

"I didn't know if you would arrive, so I gave you a bit more time," she admitted.

"I always showed up places for you," he commented and she bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to rise to his bait.

"I want to make amends," Emma told Killian when she felt feasible enough to answer.

"I don't," he responded flatly, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, almost like he was challenging her. Dealing with a stubborn Regina was harder; she would not stoop to arguing with him.

"Then why did you come?"

At first it seemed he wouldn't answer this, but in the end, he squirmed a bit in his seat, uncomfortable with being so open. "I wanted to...make you feel bad. To yell at you a bit. But I just...I just can't," he rubbed a hand over his beard. "Because I'm angry and I'm still hurt. I wanted you to try just a bit harder to stay with me. But I know that mate bonds...nothing or no one should get in the way of them and our happiness was in the way of it."

Emma didn't say anything to that, just listened. "And I didn't want to be the asshole boy friend who got in the way of that."

"Thank you."

He tsked. "Don't thank me. I'm still upset at how this all turned out because for the longest time I was really thinking it would be just you and me. But it wasn't meant to be and I still need to get over it. I am trying to get over it. But one can only sleep with so many omegas before that too stops working."

Okay, Emma didn't need to know about his sexual escapades because a part of her still thought of him as hers even when he wasn't and never should have been hers. Because Regina was the one and only person for her as decreed by biology. "I still care for you Killian. Even if not as a couple, as a friend. Let me know if you need-"

He put up a hand to stop her. "I'm not going to run to my ex to talk about how I should get over my ex."

She closed her mouth because it did sound a bit like a bad idea even if she had meant well. "Alright. But just...check in with me and let me know if everything is alright. And please, don't show up drunk to my art shows."

A spot of color lit up his cheeks. "I hadn't planned to do that," he said a bit gruffly and abashed. "I just drank too much...and," he shrugged here. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to ruin it."

"Regina managed to salvage it."

He sneered on Regina's name. "Of course she did. She's the better alpha isn't she?"

"Oh, don't be like that," Emma admonished.

"Sorry," Killian grumbled, lowering his head a bit in shame.

* * *

"Why does it smell like smoke in here?" Regina asked once she'd opened the door to Emma's apartment. Emma had given her the spare key and Regina took to letting herself in whenever, this time a bag of take out with her. It was late outside and she had a feeling Emma hadn't ate yet.

"Um, art?" Emma called out from her art room and Regina set the take out on the counter before going to see her girlfriend. Regina still couldn't get over the fact that Emma was her girlfriend. So much had changed between them and yet stayed the same. Regina came into the room and saw that one of the canvas boards was charred and Emma was standing over it, bucket in her hand. The bucket must have contained water, water that was now pooling under the painting.

"Emma, what did you do?" Regina started, hands on hips.

"I um, was experimenting with a new art technique and you could say it did not go well," Emma said in an abashed manner. She ducked her head in shame.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Regina's eyes swept over her girlfriend and found her to be alright.

"Yea. Fine. Just mad at myself for ruining one of my works," Emma sighed out and kicked the remains. "Took me weeks to make and now I've got to remake it."

"I hope the new one won't take too long. You're showing in about three months," Regina said, stepping over to Emma in her heels and taking the bucket from her.

"Don't worry. I've got this," Emma assured and smiled softly at Regina. "You don't need to check up on me."

"I actually came for another reason."

"Not here for my art?" Emma arched a playful brow. "Are you here just for my body, Mills?"

"I wanted to show you something. But you would need to come with me. That is, if you're not too busy."

"Oh, so it's your body you're showing me," Emma grinned.

Regina huffed. "Emma..."

"Don't worry, I'm not too busy right now. I'll come with you, granted it's not too far away."

"It's not," Regina assured. "But first, we eat."

They quickly ate the take out and then Emma grabbed her coat and the two of them were off to Regina's limo which was parked outside Emma's apartment complex. Inside the limo, Regina was brimming with an eager energy. Emma wondered what it could be about, but she knew better than to ask. It seemed like this was a surprise.

Emma looked out the window to see the limo was taking them to the nicer part of town. They pulled up in front of a glass forward building. "Regina...?" Emma turned to Regina with a questioning look. The alpha said nothing, just got out, Emma trailing after her as they walked into the lobby. It was so bright here and clean.

All whites and spaces and blacks. Emma felt out of place. Regina flashed her id card to the man at the front desk and then proceeded to the elevator. She was doing a bad job of hiding the smug smile on her face and Emma rocked back on her heels as they waited for the elevator to come and pick them up. The machinery deposited them on the tenth floor and with her id Regina swiped into the apartment there.

She turned to see Emma's reaction as the blonde walked in. "So, what do you think?"

"This is a nice ass apartment, Regina," Emma commented, whistling low as she took it in. it was similarly patterned like the lobby, with clean cut edges, bright lights and a color scheme of marble.

"I got it. For us, if you're interested," the alpha confessed. Emma had a feeling Regina was looking for an apartment for them but it felt nice to have this be confirmed.

"Of course I'm interested." This was a big deal. Regina was making strides to commit to their relationship. Emma would be remiss to turn this effort all down.

"Good," Regina nodded her head briskly. "Then it's decided. We just have to move your stuff and you'll come here. This will be our new home."

"This place looks expensive. I hope you didn't go out of your way to try and impress me, because the simple fact is that as long as you're there, it's home. Even a small apartment, as long as you're there with me."

Regina's cheeks reddened at this. "Not only do you have a way with art, but you know all the right things to say. I wish I could be more like that."

"But you're you, and I wouldn't want it any other way," Emma wrinkled her nose as she came up to Regina, switching the subject as a devious idea entered her mind. "Well, you know we need to celebrate this," Emma said, a coy grin on her face as she turned to Regina.

Regina arched a brow, slowly getting at what Emma was hinting at but not wanting to assume. "Yes?"

"We need to break in the new apartment," Emma said, playing with the lapels of Regina's suit jacket. She brought her face close to the alpha's, smelling the excitement rising from Regina even if Emma didn't feel it poking her yet. "And that new queen sized bed you have."

"How do you know it's queen sized?"

"You wouldn't dare get anything smaller. Each time you sleep on my bed you always wake up so cranky."

"I don't know how you sleep on that rock!" Regina complained. "It's horrid on the back. I swear I've woken up there with bruises from the mattress springs."

"It doesn't bother me much. But something tells me once I sleep on your bed, I won't be coming back."

"No, especially not when you see how good I can fuck you on it," Regina said, hands grabbing Emma's hips and pressing them against hers so that Emma could feel the start of that promise. The omega gasped, cheeks reddening as she was turned on.

"Then hurry up and show me," she growled, nails biting into clothing now, wishing it was naked skin instead. Regina complied and kissed Emma hard, leading her blindly into the wall. They collapsed hard into it, Emma flailing her arm and knocking over a lamp. Emma looked wide eyed when she saw it had broken. "I hope that wasn't expensive," she murmured as Regina pulled away from Emma's lips to throw a casual dismissive look at the object.

"Well, you did say you wanted to break this new place in," the alpha said with mild amusement.

"I didn't mean literally," Emma pouted, feeling bad. But Regina shrugged and tugged Emma from the wall, taking her to the bedroom. A queen sized bed was indeed inside and Regina pushed Emma gently down onto it, shedding her suit along the way until she was only in her underwear. It was hard to miss the stiff and barely held by her underwear dick between her tanned thighs. Emma felt her mouth water and she went to take off her top but Regina stopped her hands.

"I want to do it," she stated, eyes dark. Emma let her. The alpha straddled Emma's waist, slipping off her top and then her bra. Her lips descended onto Emma's nipples and she sucked hard, Emma throwing back her head as the arousal spiked in her belly. She wriggled her hips under Regina's, trying to tell the alpha she needed to be touched elsewhere as well. Regina got the message and slipped her hands down Emma's toned stomach and began to work her pants down. Emma shimmied to help and soon they joined the pile on the floor.

Still, Regina continued working at Emma's chest, making sure each nipple got the attention it needed. Emma's hand grasped the back of Regina's neck, nails pricking the alpha's skin. "Regina, please," she pleads, voice weak. Her arousal has stained her underwear.

Regina chuckles at this. "Impatient," she murmurs but doesn't keep Emma waiting any longer. She tugs Emma's underwear down and places her mouth between the soaked folds there. Emma moans, hand in Regina's hair and encouraging the alpha to continue. Regina has learned Emma's triggers well. She knows just how to get Emma off. And quickly. She flicks Emma's clit while driving one finger inside Emma and curling and corkscrewing it in alteration. It doesn't take long before Emma is cumming, crying out Regina's name.

Regina crawls up Emma's body to swallow that cry, Emma taking this chance to turn Regina onto her back and strip her underwear off, letting her erection rise to it's full height. She pumps the stiff rod several times to get Regina panting lightly under her. The alpha's eyes are lust crowded and Emma doesn't waste a second longer. She rises herself over the alpha's hips and slowly sinks down on the thick length that is pulsating with need to erupt.

Regina's hands help push down Emma's hips, so that the omega can swallow more of the cock down. At last, Emma's pelvis is pushed up against Regina's. There is no more to sink down on. Emma begins gyrating her hips back and forth, rising up and relenting a couple of inches before sinking back down. Regina's hips push up to meet her, but otherwise the alpha lets Emma pick the pace.

The omega finds herself coming to completion again, stilling on Regina as the convulsions race through her body. Regina fights through the sensation, resisting the urge to come. When Emma comes back to her senses, the couple's position has changed once more. Regina has switched them around, all without pulling out of Emma. Emma's on her back now as Regina begins to thrust hard into her, making the bed rattle a bit.

"Shit," Regina gasps out because she can feel her knot growing. It hasn't even been one round and she's ready to knot. It's a bit embarrassing, but it's always been this way around Emma ever since she excepted her as being her mate.

"It's okay. You can knot me," Emma urges, wanting it deep within the very core of her being.

Regina nods her head, a soft whimper on her lips as she slows down, trying to get her knot in. It takes a bit of time because Regina is thick and with the knot she's even thicker but Emma has taken her before and she'll take her again.

Eventually it slides home and the feeling of being full triggers Emma's orgasm as her omega side senses that she and Regina are tied. Her walls tug on the knot and the sensation is too much for the on edge alpha who cums with a low moan, filling Emma up. The knot makes sure everything stays inside. Regina lays down on Emma's warm body, allowing the omega to wrap her arms around her and hold her close.

They lie there, regaining their breath.

"So, the bed's nice," Emma comments and Regina snorts against her neck.


	10. New Gallery Smell

_2 years later_

"Hurry, or we're going to be late!" Emma urged, rushing around the bedroom and trying to find the matching pair to her diamond earring.

Regina watched with amusement in the doorway. "Emma, you don't need to rush. It's my gallery it's going to be at. I start the show when I want to."

"I know, but it's going to be a big deal today. We're having international investors!" Emma said with mild panic. Regina, already impeccably dressed in her royal purple dress and with her longer hair done up in a bun, approached Emma, gripping her by the elbows and getting her to pause. Brown chocolate eyes searched deep into blue green ones. "Emma, please don't stress. Everything will be okay. And even if we show up late, they'll still wait for us."

Emma huffed out air. "If you're sure..."

"Whenever am I not sure about art related topics?" Regina arched up a brow.

Emma was able to continue dressing up more calmly now. The two of them once ready, took Regina's limo to the opening of the new art gallery in LA that she had opened up. This one contained more grunge pieces- art the style that Emma specialized in. Which was why Emma was an executive director of this art gallery, Regina helping her manage it on the side.

Emma took a deep breath when she got out the limo, walking towards the shiny gallery. Regina followed by her side and inside they found the place packed, people waiting in the lobby for them. Regina was used to such things but Emma wasn't and the brunette squeezed her girlfriend's hand to reassure her everything would be alright.

Emma had never expected to go from starving artist, to successful artist, to now partially owning her own gallery. Regina had told her that soon Emma would own a gallery all on her own. It was a benefit she hadn't foreseen of dating Regina.

It had been two years. Two years since they finally officially got together. It was almost amazing how quickly time had flown by. Not to say the journey was smooth. There had been so many bumps to get over in the beginning but once they had finally accepted each other and this situation, they found it was easy to fall into a steady rhythm.

And the eventual harm that they had caused to Robin and Killian faded away as well. Killian found another woman to date, who turned out to be his true mate. He and Emma were now on good terms, laughing about the time when they had thought they were each others mates. Emma was happy to see him happy. The woman, who turned out to be an artist herself, was named Tink. She had grown up on a farm and was very down to earth and sweet.

Robin, was still looking for his mate, but he was open to Regina visiting him so they could share joint custody of Roland. The little boy was sprouting up to be an intelligent preteen with an interest in nature just like this father. There would always be that small hint of sadness between Regina and Robin but nothing but time could continue to heal it.

Robin still did like to support Regina's work, which was he was here tonight, to see the new exhibit. Killian was here too, with his mate, Tink. As Emma and Regina walked through the lobby, going to cut the red ribbon on the new exhibit, they caught the eye of their past boyfriends.

It was nice to have things end not on a sour note, but on a mutual one.

In this manner, everyone could be happy. But none happier than Emma who finally got the mate bond she had wanted ever since she was a little girl. And now that everything between her and Regina had worked out it was so nice.

Regina was the perfect alpha to her omega, and the brunette never stopped going out of her way to prove that to Emma. To take care of her. To make sure Emma had everything she could ever want. But Emma was fine just having Regina. She didn't need anything more.

"Ready?" Regina asked, holding up the ceremonial scissors and giving them to Emma to cut the ribbon for the new gallery.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Emma responded with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The opening party went on for a while, but Regina had a reservation for them afterwards so that they could eat at a nice restaurant afterwards. Both were tired but exhilarated from the high of having a success.

"To us," Regina raised her champagne glass and clinked it with Emma's before the two of them drank down the drink.

"That went better than I thought it would," Emma confessed. "I only tripped in my heels once and stumbled over my words twice."

"We sold a lot of art too. Which means we can afford to finance other artists to start selling their wares," Regina added on. "But speaking of art, there was this one piece there that really stood out to me."

"Which one?" Emma asked as she took a bite of her meat.

"I believe her name is Emma," Regina stated coyly, reaching into her coat jacket pocket and pulling something out. "She has this lovely figure and even lovelier personality and every time I look at her she makes me smile." She opened the cover to the box, a tad nervous.

Emma stared at the jewelry in the box before she swallowed down the bit of meat in a mouth that had suddenly gone dry.

"Are you proposing to me?" Emma gasped, hand coming up to her mouth.

"This time, yes," Regina said, with a soft smile of amusement, thinking back to the last time she had given Emma a ring.

"Why?" Emma couldn't comprehend this right now. She wanted to say yes, but her mouth and mind weren't working right.

"Because I want you to know you're my first choice," Regina said gently and earnestly, holding the ring in the box. "Even when I made you feel like you were my last, you were always my first choice. And from now on, I want you to be able to physically know this every time you look at your hand."

"Yes. I accept," Emma breathed out and Regina took out the ring and slipped it onto Emma's finger, replacing the spot the other ring had taken. Emma took this moment to look the ring over and admire it on her finger.

And then, she surged out of her seat and kissed her fiance hard on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the end of this series. If you like Alpha Regina fics, check out Won't Someone Save Me From Me?
> 
> I will be writing more fics. Hold me Because I'm Scared (of Falling Apart) is going to be the next omegaverse fic coming out.


End file.
